steal your heart
by R5lara
Summary: twilight&Austin&Ally crossover:ally Dawson a sweet girl living the dream life she has a wonderful family and friends who love her,ally used to be a really talented singer before her asthma took over and had to give up her musical carrier, after 6 years some thing happens that causes her family to move to forks Washington where she ends up falling for a boy who can change her world
1. Chapter 1

~chapter 1~

Ally Dawson was an average girl at Marino high school, she was a straight A student but not the nerdy straight A…..she was a really lucky girl she was smart, beautiful, she had a lot of friends, an angelic voice, mad songwriting skills, and she had a beautiful family who loved her so much…..but everything good has to come to an end…..she used to perform and sing since she was 5 years old…..but that was until her asthma took over at age of 10….she couldn't sing without getting an asthma attack…she was devastated because singing was her life and she couldn't live that life anymore.

6 years later~

One day her family was having a traditional 4th of July barbeque, the smoke ended up giving her an asthma attack which leads up to ally being rushed to the hospital.

While her parents are waiting for her to wake up ally's grandmother called to check up on her and her mom told her about everything.

Mom: so we were having our traditional 4th of July barbeque and she got an asthma attack…

Grandma: so you're saying that she had an asthma attack because of the smoke?

Mom: yes…is it that weird I mean what else could it be its not like it is my fault!?

Grandma: well I have an idea which might help her…..

Mom: im listening….

Grandma: well why wont you guys move here to forks Washington….I mean it is a really peaceful place and the air is really fresh and im sure that will reduce her asthma attacks.

Mom: ok, I don't need to think about that twice….we will come in two days.

Grandma: wow…you're really easy to convince!

Mom: I would do anything for my girl.

Ally woke up a short time afterwards, when they told her that they were moving she was really happy because her best friend Trish moved there a few years ago. It would be awesome to meet her again.

Two days passed and ally was shocked how her mother planned everything…how she immediately quit her job….who knew you can pack a whole house in just two short days?...well that's my mom….A LEGEND!

Soon they were on their way…( I don't need to tell you about the trip… the story is long enough on its own!)

When they got there the car ride for the house was really exciting ally was looking all around her, she really liked exploring new places, the house was in the dense woods when she first saw the forest she was a little scared but when the house stated to show from the distance she was relived, then when they stopped in front of the house her eyes were wide at the sight the only word she was able to say was…_beautiful_….she slowly stepped out to the marble path she took a deep breath and slowly started walking, the house was a white colored house with HUGE windows and a balcony which had a line of colorful flowers

There was also a HUGE garden with super tall trees and a big fountain in the middle. Ally slowly started walking towards the entrance and looked around the living room and then the kitchen…the house was already furnished… there was a huge flat screen TV hanged on the wall… she looked back to see her parents were staring at the garden.

Ally: I LOVE IT HERE {she looked around and then stared at them} DIBS ON THE BIG ROOM! {She ran upstairs}

Mom: not fair! I didn't have time to get ready!

Dad: ill be going to town to buy some stuff be back after a while to fix the TV.

Mom: ok, bye!

When ally reached upstairs she quickly opened the first door and she dropped her bag in surprise, the rooms walls were rosy pink with hot pink musical notes on them, the floor was covered in a fuzzy creamy white carpet, light pink curtains. there was a hot pink Chandelier and pink glitter all over the ceiling, there was a white closet, a vanity and a bed with a hot pink duvet with hearts and stars all over them, (did I mention that ally was a girly girl?) then her mom came behind her.

Mom: I knew that you would want the big room…so I decorated it your way.

Ally: thanks mom…..you're the best!

Mom: now go personalize that room, ill go unpack….oh and by the way I almost forgot….here. (She hands her a box)

Ally: what is this?(she opens it up to see an IPod docking station and a whole box filled with albums and photos and iphone covers of her favorite actor/singer/dancer and her crush….ROSS LYNCH!...) oh my gosh! This is limited edition! Where did you get this?

Mom: I saw it at the airport…there was a huge crowd of girls pulling each others hairs out for it, and I just walked past them and bought it!

Ally: thank you thank you thank you! Like I said you're the best!

She goes to her room and closes the door and immediately pulls out a poster and hangs it on her door, and then she takes her bag and unpacks her clothes into the closet and, and neatly arranges her perfumes, jewelry box and makeup.

Then goes to her bed and pulls out a photo of her family on their trip to Paris and places it on her night stand, then arranges her books on the shelves, then she plugs in her I pod to her new docking station and places it on the table by the window and pressed play, " I want you bad" by R5 (Ross lynch's band) came blasting form the speakers, she went out in the balcony where there was a white swing with roses on its ropes and on the opposite side a white chair with a white coffee table, she looked around and enjoyed the fresh air, then she looked around and saw a figure move around the bushes she tried rally hard to figure out what it was but decided to ignore it because she was starting to regret wearing a strapless dress she was freezing, she went in and puts on her jacket this time she went out and sat on the swing and rested her head on the comfy cushions and fell asleep under the warmth of the little amount of sun that was showing from behind the clouds.

~After about half an hour~

Her mom came upstairs to wake her up

Mom: ALLY….ALLS….WAKE UP!

Ally: why? I want to sleep.

Mom: your dad just fixed up the TV and ill be cooking your favorite food…. Spicy chicken…..

Ally: mom….you know…all I want to do now is….*yawn*sleep!

Mom: well…okay then ill let you sleep…but just so you'd know, I just saw a commercial of the RDMA's (radio Disney music awards)

And guess who is a nominee for the best music video…..ROSS LYNCH!

As soon as ally hared his name she quickly jumped up and ran downstairs. She ran out so fast her mother was still upstairs when she hared her footsteps reach downstairs….

Seconds later her mom hared a loud scream…..it was ally… her heartbeat raised and adrenaline mixed with horror filled her veins they were in the woods god knows what could be out there she ran down the stairs so fast she slipped and almost fell….when she went into the living room she saw ally jumping up and down and pointing at the TV, she looked like a tomato her cheeks were blushing and her hair was allover the place.

Mom: ALLY?! ALLY ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?

Ally: what happened? Your really asking what happened?

Mom: yea I think that's it.

Ally: well it's a really complicated story but Ross lynch just arrived at the red carpet with his "girlfriend" Maya Mitchell, but they are actually pretending to date for their new movie teen beach but now a reporter asked him about how he fell in love with her and he said "well the moment I looked into Laura's eyes…" and the reporter was all like ''LAURA?" and Maya was all like "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ROSS?" he said " well I meant Maya…..ok just stop….i had enough Maya is a really cool girl but….I'm in love with Laura marano" ! (She stops to take a breath)

Mom: ok…. That was REALLY complicated, wow teenagers sure can exaggerate.

Ally: shhhhhhh, Laura marano just walked up. I want to see her face when she finds out about how Ross feels about her.

Mom: okay ill be cooking dinner; ill leave you in your own little world.

Ally: oh and mom I wanted to ask you something {she said but her eyes never left the screen}

Mom: what is it?

Ally: can I get a TV in my room? You know the old one that we brought all the way from Miami? I mean what are we going to do with it anyway?

Mom: okay sure why not.

Mom: ALLY….HONEY DINNERS READY!

Ally: coming mom!

~at dinner~

Mom: ally you know next week is school, are you nervous?

Ally; no….not at all, actually im really excited.

Um….but where is dad?

Mom: he said he will have lunch at town he has a job interview and he is going to be there for a while.

Ally: okay cool.

~1 week later~

Mom: ALLY! ALLY WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!

Ally: okay, okay im awake! Be right down.

Mom: okay honey!

She got up and got into the shower and minuets later she came out and dried her hair and flat ironed it and added some pink temporary highlights.

She went out and wore a red leather jacket, blue jeans and a white t-shirt with black ankle boots, and put on some black eye shadow with a little shade of white and pink lip gloss, and some blush and she was ready to role, she grabbed her bag and ran downstairs to her mothers car and they quickly drove away.

When she got to the school she said her goodbyes to her mom and stepped out of the car she slowly walked towards the entrance she made her way to the office they gave her, her schedule and her locker number, she stepped out to the hallway and saw a familiar face from the past…..TRISH!...she quickly started running toward her.

Trish: ally! Oh my gosh I missed you so much!

Ally: I missed you too; this is just too good to be true!

Trish: I have so much to tell you! want to walk to next class together?

Ally: why not! Lets go!

They walk to biology class and sat together, the teacher came in and started the lecture, like 15 minuets later the door slowly opened and a boy came in, ally's eyes went wide at how gorgeous that boy was….he looked just perfect….high cheek bones floppy blond hair, puppy dog eyes, perfect full lips, and his arms were the size of half a grapefruit, he sure looks like he works out a lot! And how could he stand this cold with short sleeves? he was wearing a black muscle shirt and black jeans, when she realized she was staring she blushed and quickly looked down at her book.

Teacher: AUSTIN! , IT IS SURE NICE YOU DECIDE TO JOIN US!

Austin: sorry, but there was a family issue that had to be taken care of…

Ally: Austin…what a beautiful name….SNAP OUT OF IT ALLY! (she thought to herself)

Teacher: okay….then sit down and try to keep up.

Austin: thank you…..

The first two lessons were finished and it was lunchtime, Trish and ally walk to the lunchroom together and get into the line.

Ally spots a group of people in the far end of the room and they were staring right at her.

Ally: what's with that group? They scare me!

Trish: oh those are just the Cullen family they were all adopted by carsile and esme Cullen. And they don't usually don't mix with anyone else.

Ally: okay but they are freaking me out, imean their eyes are freaky!

Okay now school was over and her mom was waiting for ally in front of the school. She got to the car.

Mom: how was school honey?

Ally: it was pretty cool! And I saw Trish!

Mom: cool! Now let's go home!

Ally: im really tired….

When they went home all immediately fell asleep on the couch when she woke up it was 5 o'clock she went to the kitchen

Her mom was sitting reading her book

Ally: mom can I go explore the surrounding s I really want to see the forest and take some pictures.

Mom: okay you can go but don't go too far away

And with that ally went out of the house and headed towards the woods. She started walking slowly and enjoyed the view then she felt a cold drop of water hit her check and then another then another , and soon it started to rain and she quickly ran under a tree she watched as the rain dropped on the leaves and the trees she waited until the rain stopped and walked down the hills just then she felt like something passed in front of her she quickly turned around and it passed again her heartbeat started to rise and she was feeling like she was going to faint in horror, then out of nowhere a figure of a brown haired boy appeared a few meters away from her he was looking straight into Ally's eyes then he disappeared and she re-appeared right in front of ally only steps away from her, ally was starting to feel dizzy and her limps were numb she looked at the boy he was pale and his eyes were…..RED! Ally was screaming inside, she wanted to run but she couldn't. She was sure she didn't see him at school because she didn't know his name.(we will just call him creepy for now)

Creepy: well, well, well look at what we have here, fresh meat….

You look scared….oh how rude of me my name is Chris

He stepped forward and pushed a strand of Ally's hair to the back of her ear.

Ally: ….I

Chris: no, no don't be scared….I won't hurt you…..much.

Boy oh boy you look so delicious.

Ally: wha…..

Just before she could answer the boy grabbed her neck and started smelling her hair…..what is he doing…..he is going to….bite me?...do humans do that?

Ally couldn't breathe the boys grip of her neck was too strong she herd someone's footsteps coming towards them, it turned out it wasn't human footsteps then the image was all blurry but it looked like…..A WOLF!...oh come on could this day get any worse!

Then ally's eyes slowly closed as she felt her body being thrown on the ground she hared a couple of twigs and leaves being crashed until she completely went numb.

~later on~

Ally opened her eyes to see a figure of a boy looking at her, her eyes were still blurry, then slowly, slowly the image softened, he looked really concerned and was soon replaced with a warm smile ….OMG it's the cute boy from biology class!...she got lost in his eyes and how they twinkled they were chocolate brown that could make any girl melt…..she tried to get up but her head was really heavy she placed one hand on her head, the boy was saying something…..she only hared mumbles….and then slowly his voice got clearer…..( his name is AUSTIN…wow even his name is dreamy….)

Austin: are you okay? Can you hear me?

He put his hand on her forehead ally was feeling butterflies inside even though she was in pain.

Ally: …..yea….im…fine…..what happened?... last thing I remember I was walking in the woods and…what happened?

Austin: you were attacked by some pervert…. I have never seen him before….luckily I was walking by or god knows what he would have done to you….are you feeling better?

He helps ally to stand up, when he realized she was loosing balance he quickly grabbed her waist and sat her down on the part that was left of a cut down tree.

Ally; yes thank you for saving me …where did he go? Austin: I kicked his ass (he stretched his arms showing his muscles, ally was feeling butterflies all over again)

Ally: *girly giggle* well thank you so much, what would I do without you Austin….my hero….how can I repay you

Austin: wait how do you know my name?

Ally: well today when you were late the teacher kind of shouted it out, so…I learned it…..because she shouted it out…(she was getting nervous and started blushing)

Austin: well you know my name and I think it is only fair if you tell me your name, which is how you can repay my favor*he was smiling all the time*

Ally: well….my name is ally Dawson

Austin: hmmmm….ally what a beautiful name…just like the person herself…

Ally: why thank you, but I don't know your family name…

Austin: well then I shall tell you….my name is Austin moon…..

Ally: well Austin moon has anybody ever told you that you look a lot like the singer ROSS LYNCH?

Austin: really? All the girls are heads over heels for him…am I really that handsome?

Ally: um…..yeah…..*blushing like crazy* Austin…can I ask you for one last thing?

Austin: yea sure what is it?

Ally: can you walk home with me, im really scared to go on my own….

Austin: sure, I will do anything to help you….*did I just day that out loud?*

Ally: thank you, you know you are a really sweet guy.

Austin: so what made you want to move here in the first place?

So ally tells him about her asthma and her family and everything else and they tell some jokes and laugh and smile all the way back to ally's house.

Ally: here we are….this is my house….want to come in and maybe have dinner with us?

Austin: no thank you my mom is probably freaking out I need to go home.

Ally: ok then, thank you for saving me Austin,

Austin: anytime, so ill see you at school tomorrow at school?

Ally: sure thing.( she pulls him close for a hug, at first he is shocked but then he wraps his arms around ally's waist)

They say their goodbyes and ally walks into her house and quickly goes upstairs she goes to the balcony and sees that Austin is still slowly walking through the garden ally stares at him until his figure disappears in the dense woods. She goes back in and turns on her IPod on Ross lynch's song "falling 4 u" which was actually what was happening to her right now.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time Ally woke up without her mom telling her, she jumped out of the bed and went into the bathroom when she saw herself in the mirror she jumped thinking that it was a monster or something, she took a shower and then blow dried her hair and flat ironed it, she went out and opened her closet she took out a black maxi dress which was short in the front and long in the back style, and her jean jacket with a brown belt, a brown heart shaped locket and black ballet shoes, her outfit was kind of similar to what Hannah wore in pretty little liars(did I mention she was obsessed with pretty little liars I mean she was so obsessed she thought about it every night before she went to sleep and then dreamed about it!, yea I know crazy right!)

She quickly put on some mascara and eye liner and a little bit of pink lipstick, she looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she went out and into her mothers car they drove away… Ally was silent all the time she just stared at the road thinking about a particular person…ill give you a hint, blond hair, sparkly eyes….yea that's right she had a crush on Austin, even though she knew him for a day she just couldn't stop thinking about him… in the woods…..when she woke up… the moment she met his eyes she was just… lost in his deep brown eyes…..she was in a really deep thought and didn't notice but they arrived at school and her mom was waiting for her to get out of the car but instead she had a dreamy smile on her face staring into blank space.

Mom: ally?...alls…..HEY ALLY!

Ally: ha…what…what do you want?

Mom: are you planning just to sit there with that goofy face because im going to be late for work….are you okay honey?

Ally: oh noting….really it's nothing….love ya mom….by!*she literally jumped out of the car and ran into the building*

Mom: *in shock* how many redbulls did that girl had this morning?

Ally was looking for Austin in the crowd she didn't see him, after a while she gave up looking around for him and quickly ran to her locker before the classes would start, she put in her books and took her math book out when she closed the locker door, Austin was leaning against the locker next to her, a bright smile on his face.

Austin: hey ally-gator!

Ally: hey Austin….or should I say….um what should I call you?

Austin: well you can call me…..it should be something simple like…oh how about austy? That's a cute nickname.

Ally: okay "austy" we need to go to class before its late…..

Austin: okay see you at lunch?

Ally: you know it!

And just then the bell rang and people started rushing into the classes, Austin and ally quickly ran to their classes before the teacher would punish them for being late.

~like 4 weeks later~

Austin and ally developed a really tight friendship, they were really close friends and used to hangout everyday after school with Trish and Austin's best friend Dez at a coffee shop that was near by ally's dad's musical instrument shop. And so the story goes on…

~One day at school Austin walked up to ally. ~

Austin: h…hey ally…what's up? *he was really nervous*

Ally: hey Austin…are you okay you look nervous…whats wrong you can tell me…

Austin: well…im not sure I can just say it, I mean it's hard…you know what I mean?

Ally: um…no I don't know what you mean…you know what will help…if you say it as fast as you can that would be easier…

Austin: okay so here goes….ally…wouldyougoonadatewithme?

Ally: what?

Austin: wouldyougooutwithme?

Ally: all I know that, that question is for me so can you slow down….

Austin: um…ally….would you go out with me?

Ally: ...you mean…like on a date?

Austin: y…yes, ill totally understand if you don't want to, but I really liked you and I wanted to see if you feel the same…

Ally: …um….Austin…I…I …yes…I would like that.

Austin: okay forget I asked…..wait what?...do you really mean…?

Ally: yes, Austin I would love to go out with you…

Austin: YES! SO ILL PICK YOU UP TOMMOROW AT 6 OKAY?...OKAY SEE YOU THEN…

All: by Austin….*yes, yes, yes, the day has finally come, it was worth the wait* ally thought to herself

Ally didn't notice but she was happy dancing in front of the whole school in the hallway

Ally: what are you all staring at…there was a bug and I killed it…your welcome*she said to her surroundings*


	3. Chapter 3

this chapter is all about their date...hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! don't forget to review!

* * *

Ally was sitting in her room staring at her closet, she didn't know what to wear…but then she thought they were going to a fancy restaurant so she should wear something formal but adorable and sexy at the same time…so she wore a yellow tube dress with black jean jacket and high heel black ankle boots, some silver dangling earrings and a Versace designer necklace, and her set of silver bracelets her mom gave her that had the words "R5, loud, and ready set rock" carved on them….

She put on some black eye shadow, mascara, and cheery flavored lip-gloss and styled her hair in a simple ponytail to finish the look. And looked at herself in the mirror and splashed herself with A LOT of her "blue seduction" perfume, she checked the clock…Austin would be here in 5 minutes...she sat on her pick couch and read a magazine…she was brought back to reality by the sound Of a knock on her bedroom door

Mom: ally darling…are you ready…Austin is here…

Ally: yup! I'm ready…how do I look?

Mom: its…perfect…you look beautiful honey…*she started crying*

Ally: awwwwh thank you mom…

Ally's mom walks downstairs before her and waits for her to come down….

Mom: she will be right down…

Austin: thank you Mrs. Dawson.

Mom: oh please just call me penny.

Austin: well thank you penny.

Dad: well you better be good to her or…"SOMEONE" will "ACCEDENTLY" fall down the cliff to his death…

Austin: *eyes wide, and in a high pitched voice* don't worry about her Mr. Dawson sir!...your the boss!

Dad: im just kidding…you look like a nice guy...if not….the cliff option is still available!

Mom: Lester! Stop scaring the boy….sorry Austin honey he is always like this….

All their heads turn when they hear ally's heels clicking on the marble staircase, the moment Austin's eyes lay on ally his mouth is wide open….ally's dad walks up to him and patted him on the shoulder

Dad: close your mouth son you might catch a fly!

Ally reaches downstairs and does a spin for her audience.

Ally: HOW DO I LOOK?

Austin: PERFECT.

Ally: you don't look so bad yourself…

Austin was wearing black skinny jeans, white muscle shirt and a g jean jacket , and black sneakers with colorful strings, and his signature dog whistle, his hair was all over the place but some how it looked stylish and sexy …he looked…perfect.

Austin holed his hand out which ally gratefully took and Austin leaned down and kissed her hand softly and guided her to the door dad: bring her home by 10 o'clock or "THE CLIFF"!

Austin; okay Mr. Dawson…see you guys later…

Mom: bye bye honey!

Austin opened the door to his cherry red camaro and helped ally to get in, and then walked to his side and they drove away…they drove to a place called "illusion"

And they had a perfectly romantic dinner, and then when they were finished they drove to the park and sat by the lake and just talked…about every thing…about their friendship that they had…life…and Austin told some jokes about his childhood fears

Austin: so I tried to jump off the pile of sand and fly with my umbrella…and suddenly the wind came and blew my umbrella away….and listen to this…the umbrella was stuck to my belt loop and it took my pants with it…so I was just standing there wearing nothing but my boxers.

Ally: oh my gosh! And what did you do?

Austin: well at first I froze but then I ran like the wind towards the school bus.

Ally: well I wish I was there…

Austin: why so you can laugh at me?

Ally: well mostly laugh but also to see you as a child I bet you looked cute…that would have been perfect!... well I guess I should tell you about my childhood…but i really don't want to…..

Austin had a smirk on his face and said in a husky voice

Austin: I want to do something first…

Ally: so you don't want to hear my…..

Austin leaned in and ally immediately went quiet and started leaning in as well, ally looked at him in the eye before their eyes automatically closed….and seconds later their lips connected

Ally: "it felt perfect…the moment our lips connected I felt my cheeks burning, and sparks went from my stomach then up my spine and right through my heart…"

Austin: "well I really don't know how to describe the kiss…it was just perfect…just simple perfection, but I might have been going crazy because I could have sworn I saw fireworks every time I opened my eyes…weird right?"

After a while they had to pull away…they just looked into each others eyes for a while…then Austin reached for under the bench and pulled out an acoustic guitar and started playing a sweet melody….

_Last summer we met we started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened _

_Then autumn came we were never the same _

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me to _

_If you don't here is the one thing that I wish you knew_

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes _

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you every moment every day of my life_

_Your on my mind all the time its true.._

_How long till I stop pretending…what we have is never ending _

_If all we are is just a moment _

_Don't forget me because I won't end_

_I can't help myself….._

_To think about you…oh oh _

_You you you you…_

He was staring into her eyes all the time…his words were really sincere….the lyrics literally came from his heart

When the song finished he took a deep breath and set the guitar down and ally immediately hugged him, he was shocked at her sudden movement but after a while he hugged back…when they pulled away he had a sincere smile

Ally: Austin…that was…beautiful…did you write that?

Austin; I just wrote down what I was feeling….and this was how it turned out…

Ally: well it was beautiful…..thank you

Austin: your welcome…it was to tally worth it

He pulled ally close to him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and in the same husky voice he said

Austin: well im ready to hear that story now….

Ally: well ok….so I was In kinder garden and we were having contest to see who will write the best song and it had to be bug theme….

So ally told him about her story…..and blah blah blah…

Ally: so my butterfly song won and tilly Thomson still hates me…

Austin: wow! So she hates you for something that happened in kinder garden?

Ally: yes…I know weird right?

And the night came to an end and they drove back to ally's house Austin walked ally to her front door

Ally: thank you Austin…tonight was the best night of my life… Austin: well I guess that makes the both of us…

Austin pulls her in for another kiss, this time picking her up from the ground so she could reach….(he was a lot taller than her)

They pulled away and ally walked into her house to see….


	4. Chapter 4

so the last chapter was their date and this one is a continuation of the last one! so we finished at "she went inside to see..." and now! you are gonna see what happened!

* * *

Ally quietly walked through the door and turned to the living room to see that her parents were looking out the living room window she looked through the small window next to the door to see that Austin was still walking really slowly through the garden while looking up the sky she turned back to her parents and listened while her dad whispered something to penny

Dad: he looks like a good guy!

Penny: looks? He IS a good guy and you should've trusted him

Dad: what do you mean?

Penny: well I meant that you shouldn't have spied on them on their date!

Dad: I HAD TO! He took her to the park!

Ally slowly sneaked behind them

Ally: uh…mom? Dad? What are you doing?

Dad: *looked away from the window* oh hey ally! *turned back to the window* ALLY!? *looked back at her*

Penny: OH…HEY…HONEY!

Ally: what do you think your doing?

Dad: uh…cleaning the window!

Ally: I don't think you can clean a window by staring at it dad!

Dad: right!

Ally:Oh and dad…what did you think of that park? Its awesome right?

Dad: how did you….?

Ally: I have bat ears! Don't forget that!

Dad: I only followed you to the park after 20 minuets I left im sorry I spied on you honey...but I just couldn't sit here! I didn't want to! But I felt like I had to!...but that Austin dude sure knows how to charm a girl huh!?

Ally: he is the best *dreamy sigh* he wrote a song for me and he ki…hey why am I telling you guys this?...i have to go by!

Penny: but….

Ally quickly ran upstairs and closed the door behind her…she quickly undressed and put on her white shorts and purple hello kitty t shirt and plugged in her I pod and put it on "baby I" by Arianna …and danced around her room like an idiot and sang along

_Ally:_*sings*_oh baby oh baby my baby oh baby, baby ooh_

And she mumbled the other parts because she didn't know the lyrics…

This went on for a while until the song ended and "ready or not" by Bridget mindler came on and she laid down on her bed and took out her book to write about her day and she fell asleep a while after.

~the next morning~

Ally jumped out of bed and took a quick shower and dried her hair but this time she let her natural curls to show instead of flat ironing it…she went out to the balcony and the weather was unusually warm so she went to her closet and sat down on the floor trying to decide what to wear… she pulled out a navy blue skater dress with a red belt along with her navy platform sandals and a red bow on the back of her hair…she put on some makeup and cherry red lip gloss and looked at herself in the mirror before grabbing her bag and walking downstairs to the kitchen she grabbed an apple from the basket and kissed her mom goodbye and went outside to her black range rover and drove away…

~at school~

When she arrived at school she saw Austin was leaning against the stairs of the school entrance she parked her car walked towards the blond with a sweet smile

Austin: hey baby girl... looking good *wrapped his arms around her waist*

Ally: hey!...uh…babe! you don't look too bad yourself *wrapped her arms around his neck*

Austin chuckled and pulled her closer and placed a sweet kiss on her lips

They pulled away after a while when they realized they were being watched…they turned around to see Trish and dez standing there their mouths dropped open while their eyes wide and were abut to pop out of their heads, ally looked at Austin then back at them then back to Austin

Ally: we forgot to tell them didn't we?

Austin: apparently we did!

Ally pulled away from Austin's chest and walked towards their frozen friends

Austin: uh…trish?...dez?

Trish: were you two jus…are you…

Dez: ….dating? *finished trish's sentence*

Austin: yeah...*pulled ally closer by the waist* yes we are!

Trish: that's awesome

Dez: I knew you two are totally meant for each other…that's why they call me *whispers* the love whisperer!

Austin: thanks man! *does their own handshake*

Ally/austin: *both together* *whispers* NO ONE CALLS YOU THAT!

Dez: yes they do! You just don't hear them because they're whispering it!

Trish: dez! Shut up! *turns to Austin and ally* im so happy for you! *hugs them both* I thought you two will never realize!...wait? *pulls away and glares at ally* when did this happen?

Austin: last night!

Ally: it was amazing! *looks at Austin* Austin is the best! He knows exactly how to do it! *stops talking when she realized how wrong that sounded*

Trish: *eyes wide* what?...you didn't! What did you do to her Austin?

Austin: *decided to tease her* don't you think that's a little personal?

Trish: *looks at ally* what? ally! Your just 17!

Ally: *decides to go with it* well that is none of your business is it trish?

Dez: what? what does "IT" mean? Can someone tell me!

Trish: *turns to face dez* DEZ are you doing this just to annoy me or are you really this stupid?

Dez: no seriously! I don't know!

Trish: ugh!

Austin: relax trish we didn't do anything!

Ally: yeah! We just had dinner and went to the park that's all!

Trish: but what happened after that? *raised an eyebrow*

Austin: …I drove her back to her house!

Trish: and….

Ally: TRISH! WE didn't do anything Austin was just messing with you!

Trish: okay! Okay! I believe you!

Austin: that's good!

Dez: CAN SOMEONE JUST EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

Ally: *looked at austin* I think someone needs to have the talk!

Austin: *smirked at ally* your right! Im on it!

Dez: *looked at ally* what's going on?

Austin: come with me buddy *pushed him into the building*

Austin and dez left and trish and ally started walking towards their lockers.

Trish: so tell me…how is he?

Ally: trish ive already told you that we didn't do anything!

Trish: I know dumbass! I mean how is he to you? How was the date?

Ally: so…*tells her the whole story about the date*

Ally: and then I found out that my dad followed us to the park

Trish: so he saw everything?

Ally: well not anything! Because he said he left 20 minutes after we got there…so…yeah!

They start walking down the hallway…they get to austin's locker and they see dez was on the floor his knees up to his chest and he was rocking back and forth eyes wide and breathing heavily and austin was laughing his face off…

Ally: ?*giggles* what happened here?

Trish: hahaha this is the best day ever!

Austin couldn't control his laughter

Austin *between laughs* so…I told him…about what….IT…means…and this happned!

Ally: are you okay dez?

Dez: NO! DOES THIS LOOK OKAY TO YOU ALLY?

Trish: oh austin you are my hero!

Austin: *still laughing*

*the bell rings*

Austin: come on dude we have to go to class

Dez: NO! NO WAY! IM NOT GOING!

Ally: how does the thing that austin told you affect you going to class?

Dez: it doesn't! I just don't want to go to class!

Austin: get up dude! Your so dramatic!

They all pick up dez and push him into the class

~after lessons~

Ally was at her locker taking out the books she needed and putting away the ones she didn't need…austin slowly walked behind her and pointed to a shirtless pic of ross lynch on ally's locker

Asutin: who the heck is that?

Ally: aaaaah! *quickly closed her locker* you scared me!

Austin: sorry! Hey wanna hang out after school?

Ally: sure! Where?

Austin: it's a surprise!

Ally: ugh! I hate surprises!

Austin: trust me you wont regret this?

Ally: okay! When should I be ready?

Austin; is five o'clock okay?

Ally: good! Can you at least give me a hint so I can know what to wear?

Austin: just wear something comfortable…

Ally: okay!

~school finished~

Ally walking down the stairs…someone grabs her wrist and pulls her back

Austin: where do you think your going?

Ally: home?

Austin: without a kiss goodbye?

Ally: were going to see each other in like 2 hours!

Austin: that's too long…come here! *pulls her close to his chest, holds her face in his hands and places a warm kiss on her lips*

Ally: *pulls away and looks at him and starts laughing*

Austin: what?

Ally: hahaha! Your lips are…

Austin: WHAT?

Ally: your lips are covered with red lip-gloss…and I have to say you look HOT!

Austin: *wipes his mouth with his shirt* is it better?

Ally: yeah…I have to go now!

Austin: okay bye!

Ally goes into her car and drove away…

She inserted a CD that contained all her favorite songs and started singing along

Ally: *singing*

_im talking about_ starting out as friends

_im talking about real and not pretend_

_im talking about roles of a life time_

_you and I can even write the end, yeah_

_here comes that movie scene one you hate so cliché _

_that moment when we kiss by the lake pouring rain _

_I aint no superman but I can change your world _

_Oooo here comes forever girl!_

Suddenly an animal appeared from behind the tress and got in front of ally's car, she started screaming and quickly stepped on the break which caused the car to spin around, luckily she was able to avoid hitting the creature but she lost control of the car and It crashed to a giant tree by the road. The airbags blew open and avoided ally's head from hitting the steering wheel, she went unconscious.

~10 minuets later~

Ally slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head, she looked at herself in the mirror her forehead was purple and bleeding a little she took a napkin and wiped the blood away and stepped out of the car and took a deep breath, she looked at the front of the car, not too much damage happened at that moment she thanked god she had a strong car or she would be dead!...she pulled out her phone to call her parents or Austin but it didn't have any charge…she ran her fingers through her hair and looked around her…she saw what looked like a house in the dense woods she started walking towards her only hope.

When she reached the end she saw a modern 3 stories house with windows all around it was really nice, ally walked to the front door which basically was glass so she could see inside, she rang the bell and a little red headed girl came and opened the door…

Little girl: hello! How can I help you?

Ally: hey ya cutie are your parents home?

Little girl: yea they are*pointed to the room behind her*…oh are you okay? Your head it looks hurt…

Before ally could respond a women came out of the living room

Women: how may I help you sweetie?

Ally: hi..uh…im ally and my car crashed and I was hoping if I could use your phone to call my parents ….*before she could finish the women interrupted her*

Women: oh of course you can! oh my gosh are you okay? *grabbed ally's hand*

Ally: yeah im fine thanks

Women: your head is injured…come on in…let me give you some ice

Ally: wow thanks I really need some right now! My head feels so heavy.

Women: *puts ice bag on ally's head* and where did you leave your car?

Ally: oh its on the road right across the woods

Women: don't you worry we will take care of that!

Ally: oh no thanks.. you have already done so mu…!

Women: BOYS!

Seconds later a couple of boys walked into the room

Ally: O.O

* * *

**To be continued….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I Know I was supposed to update sooner but I am s super busy so I wrote only half of the story...**

**BUT because I love all of you so will give you guys a sneak peak of the upcoming chapter:**

Still Austin's POV

I was feeling so lost...I knew something happened to ally and I was getting a not so nice feeling in my stomach it felt like I was ran over by a truck the air was getting hot around me and my Lungs clasped and I barely had enough air to gag! It was happening again! I don't have control over it! I have to get outta here before I cause damages!

He came out of his car and quickly ran into the woods taking off his shirt on the way...he was feeling as if his body was on fire and he was barley able to breath...after he disappeared into the dense wood a few screams could be heard from the distance before a scary silence took over...

thats all you get! And now to leave like a Boss!


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is the next chapter! Whoop whoop! I'm really happy for no reason! Maybe it's because I just came back from Starbucks and I had 2 large cups of coffee...and I'm in the mood of doing things the ally way! Whoop whoop! *ally dance* whoop!...sorry! Here it is...

Austin's POV  
I'm standing in front of ally's house with a bouquet of roses i knocked on the door once an i waited for someone to answer, I listened for the usual sound of music blasting from her bedroom but it was completely silent... I got a little worried something was not right and I could feel it In my gut.. I was lost in my thoughts when her mom came and opened the door I smiled widely  
Austin: hello miss Dawson!  
Penny: oh hey austin!...  
Austin: is ally home?  
Penny: no I thought she was with you!  
Austin: what? No she came back and we had plans to meet up After school!  
Penny; I tried calling her but she won't pick up I wasn't worried...  
Austin; something's wrong...  
Penny: I'm gonna go call trish maybe she is there

Penny was freaking out she didn't want to show it but her face was Pale and her hands were shaking...she pulled out her phone and called trish..but she didn't have any idea where ally was...penny made sure that she told trish in a way that she won't know that ally's missing she didn't want to believe that...Austin's eyes suddenly widened and nodded his head as If someone just told him something...  
Austin: okay!  
Penny looked up and lifted her eyebrows...Austin was talking to himself...s  
Penny: Austin honey are you okay?  
Austin was so lost in his thoughts he had a serious face and he was concentrated as if someone was talking to him...  
Austin: *shakes head* oh I'm fine...uh...gotta go!...I'm gonna go look for ally call me if you find out anything!  
He quickly ran to his car and drove away...

Still Austin's POV  
I was feeling so lost...I knew something happened to ally and I was getting a not so nice feeling in my stomach it felt like I was ran over by a truck the air was getting hot around me and my Lungs clasped and I barely had enough air to gag! It was happening again! I don't have control over it! I have to get outta here before I cause damages!  
He came out of his car and quickly ran into the woods taking off his shirt on the way...he was feeling as if his body was on fire and he was barley able to breath...after he disappeared into the dense wood a few screams could be heard from the distance before a scary silence took over...

Ally's POV  
This family has been so nice to me! I was sitting In the kitchen with an ice pack on my head and my vision a little blurry she asked me where I left my car she didn't let me say anything she said that they will take care of it I really didn't want to bother them any longer so I tried to refuse but she wouldn't take no for and answer  
Woman: BOYS!  
Moments later some boys came in...when they came in the curly haired guy tensed up and his eyes went wide he was staring at the pile of bloody tissues that I used for my head...the big and buff guy grabbed his shoulder and calmed him down.  
Women: I'm sorry ally my name is esme(idk how it is written)Haha and these are Edward, emmet, and jasper  
Ally: n-nice to meet you guys  
Emmet: nice to meet you too *elbows jasper*  
Jasper: yeah nice to meet you too  
Edward: hey  
Ally: I- uh-  
Esme: ally crashed her car near by here and we need to help her  
Edward: sure!  
Ally: *thinking* okay I know these guys are nice and all but they are a little creepy and they don't have any expressions on their faces so it's really uncomfortable  
Ally shifted uncomfortably  
Esme: ally darling we will help you with your car later now you just need to relax  
Ally: no thank you I'm feeling better already...but I need to wash my face...can I use your bathroom?  
Esme: sure! Upstairs down the hall to your left...  
Ally: thanks!  
She went up the stairs and she couldn't help but notice this huge frame that was filled with graduation caps she was confused but she shook it off she turned to the direction she was told and she went in and splashed her face with ice cold water and cleared her mind...she heard a few voices outside...someone knocked on the door and talked to someone she concentrated and tried to listen to who it was...it sounded like...austin?...nah  
Ally: wow! I must have hit my head pretty hard!  
She slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room where a beautiful brunette was sitting with the read headed girl from earlier  
Little girl: mommy this is the sweet girl I was telling you about! Isn't she beautiful?  
Women: yea she is!...*looked at ally* hey my name is Bella nice to meet you!  
The little girl tugged Bella's cardigan sleeve  
Little girl: ahhhm ahhhm!  
Bella: and this little angel is renesme!  
Ally: hey renesme! Thank you so much for suggesting that ice pack it really helped me! *pinched her cheek* you are really nice!  
Renesme: thank you! You are really nice too! And you can call me nessie! Wanna be my best friend?  
Ally: sure thing sweetie!  
Nessie: yay! *she jumped up and hugged ally really tight*  
Ally: WOW! Your a strong young lady!...okay...that's a little tight honey...you can let go now...  
But Nessie was still hugging her and she didn't realize how much she was hurting her...  
Ally: i. Can't. Breath..  
Ally fainted and Nessie let go of her...  
(Now we shall go to Bella's POV cause clearly ally is not in the condition of thinking! lol!)  
I was smiling at the sight of ally and renesme...she was so good with her...  
Renesme: wanna be my best friend?  
Ally: sure thing sweetie!  
Then when renesme hugged ally I knew this was NOT gonna turn out good!  
Ally was begging for renesme to release her but she wouldn't let go...I tried removing her from Ally but her grip was too strong she hasn't had complete control over her abilities...  
Ally's eyes slowly closed and she fell to the floor...renesme let go of her and ran to my and hugged my legs..  
Nessie: mommy is she okay?  
Bella: she will be fine don't worry*checked her breathing* she is fine *checked her pulse* yes she is going to be fine... But you have to be careful renesme you can't let this happen again! Okay?  
Renesme: yes mommy! Promise  
Edward came in  
Edward: hey ally guess what we-*sees ally* what happened!  
Bella: *looks at renesme*  
Edward: *smirks*  
Renesme: *covers face* I didn't mean to daddy!  
Edward: it's okay...*picks up ally and lays her down on the couch*  
Bella: what were you gonna say?  
Edward: well I was gonna say we fixed ally's car and someone just came up to check up on her...  
Bella: who?  
Edward: austin...  
Bella: oh Austin's here?  
Edward: yep! He is in the kitchen

They walk into the kitchen to see austin  
Bella: hey dude long time no see! *hugs austin*  
Austin: hey bells!  
Renesme suddenly ran into the room and jumped on Austin's back and hugged him  
Renesme: AUSTINNNNN ! OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!  
Austin: oh I missed you too!  
He picked up renesme and sun her around she screamed that she was getting dizzy so he put her down...he was laughing with her untill renesme left the room

Austin's face suddenly turned worried  
Austin: is ally okay? Is she here? Jacob told me that she was here  
Edward: don't worry about her she is in the living room  
Bella: she had a car accident right across the woods...her head was lightly injured and she looked really tired she was through a lot today!  
Edward: *laughs* don't forget About renesme almost strangling her!  
Austin's eyes shifted towards Edward in confusion  
Austin: what?  
Bella: yeah! She was hugging her and...ya know!  
Austin: ohhhh! Is she fine? Did she get hurt?  
Bella: like I told you she is fine!  
Austin: okay! Ill text her mom so she wont be worried *sends text* So can I go see her?  
Bella: sure!  
Austin walked into the living room t see ally laying there with her hand over her head...  
Austin walked up to her and got down to his knees so that he would be in the same level...  
Austin: ally? Baby girl are you okay? *pushed a strand of hair away from her face*  
Ally opened her eyes  
Austin: hey...*smiles*  
Ally: hey! What are you doing here how did you know I was here? *whispered*  
Austin: some one told me!...I was worried sick about you! Don't you EVER scare me like that again! I- *looked down and stared at his feet*  
Ally: you what?  
Austin: I really don't know what I would do without you!...I- just-  
Ally: you don't have to worry about anything austin! I'm fine and your here that's all that matters!...and I- *blushes and looks away*  
Austin: *smirks* what?  
Ally: I- I love you!...  
Austin: ...*laughs* I love you too ally Dawson!  
Austin grabbed ally's waist and lifted her up from the sofa and crashed his lips to hers for a steamy kiss...  
Ally melts into the kiss and her arms find their way to the back of Austin's neck and played with the ends if his perfect blond hair...  
They pulled away after 5 whole minuets of kissing the hell out of each other and they heard some voices behind them...they turned around and the scene they saw was priceless...  
So Bella and esme alongside two other girls were standing by the doorway and were smiling and "awwwwh" ing while the boys were just standing there smirking at austin who also was smirking at ally and renesme standing infront of all of them covering her eyes and screaming  
Renesme: they were kissing! Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!  
Jasper: you won't think it's that gross when you grow up!  
Renesme: I will ALWAYS THINK THAT'S GROSS!  
Bella: okay that's enough talking about kissing!  
Edward: yeah...oh and ally your car is fixed and it is out in the front?  
Ally: thanks!...thank you guys so much! You have helped me s much! Thank you!  
She went up and hugged each and every one of them before she got to the ones she didn't meet before  
Ally:*awkward laugh* sorry we haven't met officially...I'm ally!  
Girl: hey ally I'm Alice!...and this is Rosalie  
Rosalie: hey!  
Ally: nice to meet you  
Austin: we better get going your mom is really worried about you  
Ally: okay...  
Esme: bye Guys  
Ally: bye! Thank you so much  
Esme: your welcome

Austin's POV  
We were about to walk out when suddenly someone grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back into the house  
I turned around to see Edward esme and Bella standing behind me  
Austin: what the!?  
Edward: *smirks* sorry!  
Bella: *rolls her eyes* austin have you told her...?  
Esme: she can be in great danger for what she doesn't know  
Austin: I know I know!...but it's just I don't know how...I'm afraid that she will hate me  
Alice: *suddenly turns up from no where* trust me...that wont happen!  
Austin: really? *hopeful smile* did you...?  
Alice: yes...and her love for you is very strong so you have to tell her  
Austin: I will tell her...TOMMOROW  
Alice: okay that's good  
I walked out of the house to see ally sitting on the front of the car  
Austin: hey!  
Ally: hey! What took you so long in there?  
Austin: just talking!  
Ally: about?...  
Austin: it's been a while since i last saw them!  
Ally: oh...okay fine!  
Austin: lets go  
Ally gets off the car and walks towards the drivers side she reached her hand to open the door when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back  
Austin: *whispers on her neck* you don't think I will let you drive when you almost died did you?  
Austin's warm breath against her cold skin sent shivers up her spine  
Ally: ...I-  
Austin: *smirks* thought so!  
Then he picks ally up bridal style and takes her to the other side of the car  
He gently set her down and Walked to his side, he got in and looked at her she was smiling with her entire body  
Austin:*starts the engine and the music comes back on again*  
It was already half way through the song

"I see you pretty ladies walking round in high heels in LA "  
What can I say?  
Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are lookin fine today  
It's getting hot you see

At this point ally started singing along with the song while austin was staring at her with a raised eyebrow

I like them Cali girls  
Like the way they move  
Love the things they do  
Keep me up at night

Austin: keep you up at night?  
Ally: what? It's a song!  
Austin: *smirks* Okay! Okay calm down!

Austin started driving  
Ally: austin are you okay? Your really quiet! Is everything okay?  
austin: yeah I'm fine it's just...today I was so worried today I was never so terrified of loosing someone in my entire life...I guess I'm still recovering from the shock *pulled over in front of ally's house*  
Ally: why were you so scared I mean it was just an accident...  
Austin: I know but there is so much stuff you need to know  
Ally: you mean like secrets?  
Austin: yeah! But it's just...I can't tell you now...but I just feel so bad having to hide these things from you  
Ally: do you WANT to tell me?  
Austin: of course I do...but it's just...  
Ally: then you don't have to tell me...if you don't feel uncomfortable...you can just tell me whenever your ready...I don't want you to be upset  
Austin: *looks up at her* thanks ally *smiles* your the best  
Ally: just remember you NEVER have to force yourself to doing anything that you don't want to...*runs her hands down his face* *smiles*  
Austin: ally? *holds her face in his hands* *rubs her cheeks with his thumb before pulling her in for a sweet and passionate kiss*  
Suddenly ally's hands accidentally bumped the radio and the music came back on

Remember that trip we took in Mexico  
Yeah  
Hanging with the boys and all your senoritas  
I never spoke up yeah never said hello  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah

Austin smiled into the kiss and ally's eyes were fluttering from the sensation of his lips on hers...  
Ally's tongue was begging for entrance and austin gladly let her and they were making out right there

Like damn  
You can be the one I can mess me up  
You can be the one that can break me  
Damn  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You can be the one that take me  
I was solo  
Living YOLO  
Till you blew my mind  
Like damn  
You can be the one I can mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

Moments later they pulled away cause they were out of breath  
Austin: like damn ally! You could be the one that can mess me up!  
Ally: *laughs* good one  
Austin: we better go in  
Ally: sure...  
They walk through the gates And walk to the front porch... Austin knocked on the door and it was already open so they walked in they went into the kitchen to see a big chocolate cake And penny reading her book  
Penny: ALLYYYY! Oh god I was scared to death!  
Ally: I'm fine mom...  
Austin: yeah luckily she found the Cullen's house...  
Penny: the Cullen's? *looks at austin*  
Austin: yeah the Cullen's!  
Ally: you know them?  
Penny: yeah! They are really nice!  
Ally: well I better go get changed ill be right back! *runs upstairs*  
Austin: *turns to penny* how did you know?  
Penny: well ally told me about that day in the woods...  
Austin: *looked down on his feet and smiled*  
Penny: and i did a little research and...  
Austin: but they cannot know that you know! You will get hurt!  
Penny: i know!...  
*ally walks in*  
She was wearing a floral maxi dress with her hair in an elegant ponytail  
Austin: *mouth dropped open* wow! *quickly shook his head* well I gotta go  
Penny: austin dear your mom called and she said that thang are going to town for a couple of days and she said you can stay at SAMs house or ours but you cannot be home alone! But I insist you stay here!  
Austin: *looked at penny then to ally* uh...only if you guys are okay with it i mean...  
Penny: of course I'm okay with it darling! You are like my son!  
Ally: yeah austin!...please stay here! *puppy dog eyes*  
Austin: okay I guess...  
Ally: YAY! *hugs him* and now I'm hungry  
Penny: well when austin texted me and said you were fine I backed you guys this cake...I cook when I'm nervous  
Ally: *looked at austin* it's true once she cooked a whole thanksgiving dinner on her own when my grandma got sick on thanksgiving  
Austin: *chuckles* you know that's not a bad thing! Ally cleans when she's nervous!  
Ally: it's true!  
Penny: here have some *she gave them two plates full of chocolate cake  
Austin: *takes a big bite out of the cake* mmmmm*moans* this is so good!  
Ally: *laughing* oh god!  
*phone rings* penny picks up  
Penny: yes...aha...okay...I'll be right there!  
Ally: who was that?  
Penny: oh it was just the post office...the swing set i ordered just got here...I'm gonna go get it  
Ally: okay!

Penny walked to the from door and

Then she left them and before she went out she turned back to austin and ally  
Penny: don't do any funny business while I'm gone!?  
Austin: *embarrassed*  
Ally: MOM! SERIOUSLY!  
Penny: fine! But don't open the door for strangers!  
Ally: oookay mom! *rolled her eyes*

~A while later~  
Austin and ally finished up and cleaned the plates...  
Austin: *drops himself on the couch* wanna watch a movie?  
Ally: sure! She picked up the remote and pressed the power button  
but it showed a sign "no signal"  
ally:looks like this TV doesn't work!...lets go up to my room  
Austin: s-sure...  
They went upstairs and ally opened the door to her bedroom...it was dark outside so she turned on the lights...  
Austin: *gasp!* holy schnitzels that is a lot of pink!  
Ally: why thank you...  
Then when she closed the door austin was again shocked to see a huge amount of eyes staring at him  
Austin: WHAT THE!  
Ally: haha sorry I'm a crazy fangirl over r5  
Austin: I can see that! And this place is scary!  
Ally: no it's not! I like to call it the wall of sexiness!  
Austin: hey!  
Ally: sorry!  
Austin: so are you saying I'm not sexy? *evil smirk*  
Ally: yes! Yes I am! *laughs*  
Austin: I think we need to change that!  
Austin picked ally up by the waist and threw her on his shoulders and walked to her bed...he sat her down and started tickling her sides  
Austin: how do you like that! Hahahaha  
Ally: AUSTIN STOPPPPPP! Your killing MEEEEEE?  
AUSTIN: hahahhahaha

* * *

They were just laughing and austin kept tickling her...and I shall leave you with that and lave you wondering...can one thing lead to another? Hmmmmm? We will find out in the next chapter coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter : yay! I just checked the story traffic and OMSTARS! 507 views? Seriously! This is too much for me! But I only get 4 reviews per chapter ha! That's awkward but anyway! I'm happy and here it is the NEXT CHAPTER!

Previously on steal your heart:

Austin: WHAT THE!  
Ally: haha sorry I'm a crazy fangirl over r5  
Austin: I can see that! Man this place is scary!  
Ally: no it's not! I like to call it the wall of sexiness!  
Austin: hey!  
Ally: sorry!  
Austin: so are you saying I'm not sexy? *evil smirk*  
Ally: yes! Yes I am! *laughs*  
Austin: I think we need to change that!  
Austin picked ally up by the waist and threw her on his shoulders and walked to her bed...he sat her down and started tickling her sides  
Austin: how do you like that! Hahahaha  
Ally: AUSTIN STOPPPPPP! Your killing MEEEEEE?  
AUSTIN: hahahhahaha

A/N: And that was where we left off!

Ally: austin staph!  
austin: *laughs* not until you admit I'm sexy  
Ally: NEVER! Haha!  
Austin: oh I'm offended! Haha *keeps on tickling her*  
Ally: STOP! I'll your regret it!  
Austin: *laughs* ooooh I'm so scared! *keeps tickling*  
Ally: *laughs* YOU SHOULD BE! *tries to roll over*

austin picks ally up and pushes her against the wall but his hands accidentally bump to her I pod and the dock activated and her playlist started to play..."mirrors" by Justin timberlake started to play  
Austin: oops!  
*music*  
Aren't you something to admire  
Cause your shinin' somethin' like a mirror  
But I can't help but notice your effect  
In the heart of mine

Austin: Haha! You couldn't stop me huh?  
Ally: *puppy dog eyes* oh come on!  
Austin: your not gonna get me with those adorable puppy dog eyes  
Ally: fine! Then I'm gonna make you regret doing this!  
Austin: what?

Ally reached her hand towards the coffee table and picked up a bowl of cold water that had rose petals in it and poured it on Austin's head...  
Austin: *high pitched voice* AYEEEEEEE! *quickly takes off his shirt* COLD! COLD! COLD! COULD WAT-AHHH!  
Ally: *stood in front of him * haha told ya you'll regret it!  
Austin: oh your so gonna get it!

Austin softly pushed ally but she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her...which caused austin to fall on the bed on top of ally...

Ally: *laughing* well that was an epic fail!  
Austin: *laughs* it wouldn't be if you didn't pull me...  
Ally: *staring at him* austin?...  
Austin: yeah? *smiles*  
Ally: sorry! *softly laughs*  
Austin: for pouring the scented water on me? Cause now I smell like my grandmother!  
Ally: yeah for that!  
Austin: it's okay...it was getting hot here anyways...  
Ally: *smiles*  
Austin: *chuckles*

Suddenly ally's bedroom door swung open and there stood ally's sister...Vanessa...she lived in Los Angeles...apparently she decided to give the family a visit...

A/N: .(so lets explain what they wearing so it would be easier to imagine the story...austin is standing there wearing nothing but a black skinny jeans and his hair and body is soaking wet...and ally in a floral chiffon maxi dress, and Vanessa was wearing a coral blue skater dress with yellow chain necklace and gold platforms with her hair curled)

Vanessa: *smirks* am I interrupting something? *leans against the door frame*  
Ally: VANESSA?  
Austin: *gets ups* *scratches the back of his neck*  
Ally: *fixes her dress* what are you doing here Vanessa?  
Vanessa: *staring at austin* well I thought maybe *looks back at ally* I should give you guys a visit while I was in my holiday...*her eyes trail down Austin's chest to his abs then to his toned arms*  
Ally: how nice of you coming here *runs over to hug her* I missed you so much  
Vanessa: I missed you too little butterfly! But appealingly your not little anymore I can see that! *takes a step back to look at ally* I mean you grew up so fast *wipes an imaginary tear off her face* haha  
Ally: haha *blushes*  
Vanessa: hmmmm.*turns back to austin* and who is this? *elbows ally*  
Austin: *embarrassed*  
Ally: oh Vanessa I would like you to meet austin...austin this is my sister Vanessa  
Vanessa: *looks at ally and motions for her to continue*  
Ally: what?  
Vanessa: Aren't you gonna tell me what's your status?  
Ally: status? *she had no idea what Vanessa was talking about*  
Austin: Vanessa! It's so nice to meet you! *shakes Vanessa's hand* I'm ally's boyfriend...

When he said the word "boyfriend" ally's insides lit up...and she was feeling butterflies in her stomach..she blushed and looked away

Vanessa: hmmm boyfriend? *looks at ally* good choice of guys ally!  
Austin: *chuckles*  
Ally: *face red in embarrassment*  
Vanessa: haha! You look like a wet tomato! Anyways I'm Gonna go unpack  
Ally: *finally spoke up* d-does mom and dad know your here?  
Vanessa: nope! I'm gonna surprise them...  
Ally: oh okay!  
Vanessa: ok cool! and now I will leave you two to...finish what has been started!  
ally: *looks at Austin* what?  
Vanessa: I think you know what I mean! *motions to austin*  
Ally: OH MY GOD VANESSA!  
Vanessa: haha!

And she leaves the room leaving the two in a awkward silence...

Austin: sooooo ally...you have a sister *trying to start a discussion*  
Ally: *hides her face in her hands* *mumbles against her palm* oh god!  
Austin: what's wrong?  
Ally: why did you have to be shirtless at that time! And why the heck did she even came at that freaking time!  
Austin: okay calm down! First you poured ice cold water on me and second she just understood it the wrong way! Which apparently everyone does these days!  
Ally: *deep breath* your right! Sorry I yelled at you  
Austin: it's okay...come here *pulls her in for a hug*  
Ally: *hugs back*  
Austin: *pulls away* *smiles  
Ally: thanks...for everything...  
Austin: sure thing! *gently pecks her lips*  
Vanessa: *turns up from nowhere* awwwwwh...  
Austin/ally: *pull away*  
Ally: oh my god your like a ninja!  
Austin: *chuckles*  
Vanessa: *furrows her eyebrows at her sisters childish joke* anyway *looks at austin* do you think you can help me get some of my stuff upstairs? The bags are so heavy and...  
Austin: sure thing! *goes out of the room with vanessa*  
Ally: *turns to look at the mess they made* wow! This looks like Hiroshima! Oh well...*starts cleaning up* *picks up Austin's wet shirt and sets it on her sofa so it would dry off* *finishes up cleaning and goes down the stairs.

-with Austin and Vanessa-  
Vanessa: can you help me with these? *points to the pile of luggage*  
Austin: sure!

He bent down and picked up the huge bag and Vanessa was just standing there enjoying the view of Austin's arm muscles flexing as he picked up the bag and a little sneak peek at his pink boxers as he bent down...ally came down from the other stairs on the other side of the house so she went up behind Vanessa  
Ally: enjoying the view I see!  
Vanessa: oh yeah!  
Austin: *set the bags on top of the stairs and came down*

He stopped in the middle of the stairs when he realized that the two sisters were starring at him

Austin: *chuckles* Vanessa all your bags are upstairs...  
Vanessa: huh?...oh yeah thanks!  
Austin: sure thing!  
Vanessa: so I better get unpacking! *goes upstairs*  
Austin: hey alls do you have anything I could wear? I mean I just can't walk around like this all day  
Ally: sure...ill go get some of my dads sweaters  
Austin: are you sure he won't be mad?  
Ally: no why? He hasn't even opened them yet!  
Austin: *raises an eyebrow* I'm pretty sure he won't like that!  
Ally: why? He bought them for when he would start exercising and he would get thin...and we all know that's not happening so they don't even fit him!  
Austin: okay then...if you say so

Ally goes up to her parents room and comes back with a neatly folded navy sweatshirt...

Austin: *puts it on* uh- I think it's a little big...but It's fine! It will be okay for now  
Ally: good!

Austin walked up to one of the giant windows in the living room...and looked out of the window enjoying the view, and ally came behind him and stood next to him...he put his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes...after a while she opened her eyes to see that it was slowly starting to snow...it was like small pieces of clouds falling to the ground...she looked at austin and smiled...  
Ally: it's snowing...  
Austin: I know it's beautiful...it's so calming...  
Ally: I know...  
Austin: if it continues like this soon that garden will be all white and we can go have a fun snowball fight!  
Ally: yay!

-Hours later-  
Austin and ally were sitting by the fire place in their living room...ally was cuddling into Austin's chest while his head was nuzzled into her hair...half asleep  
Suddenly the phone rings and ally gets up to pick it up...  
Austin: why did u get up! *tired voice*  
Ally: the stupid phone is ringing...  
Austin: ugh!  
Ally: *picks up phone* hello? Mom?

Convo: Ally=A , Penny=P  
A: mom? Where are you? It's almost 4:30  
P:I know honey but all the roads are blocked so we have to stay in town tonight...don't worry we are at grandmas house. You and austin take care of the house till we come back...and ally I trust you to keep the house safe...and I trust you for other things...  
A: mom seriously? And ...*sigh* we ARNT gonna be alone tonight...  
P: what? What do you mean?  
A: well *sigh* Vanessa is here!  
P: really?  
A: yeah she wanted to surprise you when you get back  
P: where is she can i talk to her?  
A: well I think she is taking a rest now...but I'll tell her you called  
P: okay...honey be careful...bye love you!  
A: love you too mom bye...  
-end convo-

Ally hung up and sat on the couch next to austin who was now wide awake...  
Austin: what happened?  
Ally: my parents can't come home because of the snow...  
Austin: so we are gonna be home alone? *dramatically slaps both side of his face(just like the kid from home alone)*  
Ally: yeah but we are not gonna set traps for each other!  
Austin: okay fine! Haha  
Ally: I really want to go back t sleep but I can't  
Austin: same here

Vanessa comes running down the stairs holding a black box in her hands...now she was wearing blue jeans and a R5 t-shirt and pink converses

Vanessa: ally guess what!  
Ally: you stole that t-shirt and those converses from my closet?  
Vanessa: well yeah but that s not it!  
Ally: then what?  
Vanessa: I went shopping a day before I came back and I went inside this store called D&R...and guess what I bought?  
Ally: all the magazines that had articles about one direction?  
Vanessa: well yeah...but again that's not it!  
Ally: just cut to the point!  
Vanessa: okay...just look!  
Ally: okay...  
Vanessa: *sets the box on the coffee table* *opens two sides of the box* LOOK!

Austin and ally each go to a side of the box and look inside it

Austin: there's nothing in it...  
Ally: yeah it's just an empty box...wait you bought an empty box? What's so exciting about that?  
Vanessa: okay now look at what happens  
She closed the two sides and ran her hands on Either side of the box...then she pulled the upper side and the box opened completely revealing a stack of CDs

Ally: HOW DID...WHAT DID?...HUH?  
Austin: AWSOME!  
Vanessa: now you see it?  
Ally: yeah! Is that?  
Vanessa: yep! All 3 seasons of Pretty little liars!  
Ally: oh my god!  
Austin: oh god! *groans*  
Ally: *glares at austin* your gonna watch it and your gonna like it!  
Austin: Yeah yeah sure!  
Vanessa: wait but that's not all!  
Ally: oh this is gonna be good!  
Vanessa: takes out the CDs so the box was completely empty and she closed all the sides and ran her hands through the sides again...this time when she pulled it up it showed a single CD...  
Ally: is that? What I think it is?  
Vanessa: yep! All the episodes of season4 that has been premiered so far...it's like 6or7 I don't know but it cost Me a lot of money!  
Ally: I don't care! Lets watch it!  
Austin: oh no not again!  
Ally: again? What do you mean again?  
Austin: well my cousins came back a few weeks ago and...one of them made me watch the newest episode with her...man it was creepy!  
Ally/Vanessa: *at the same time* now you see me now you don't!  
Austin: huh? I thought it was called world was A...but what ever that show creeps me out!  
Ally: oh come on pweeese! *puppy dog eyes*  
Austin: oh okay fine!  
Ally: YAY! *hugs him* this will be so fun! *pulls away* you know austin you should totally invite your cousin to watch it with us! It would be fun!  
Austin: that sounds like a great idea! I will call her now!  
Vanessa: AWSOME! Im gonna go make some snacks! *jumps up from seat*  
Ally: And I'm gonna go make some popcorn *said excitedly*  
Austin: and I'll go make a call! *mimicking ally*

~After a while~  
Ally: popcorns ready!  
Vanessa: did you call your cousin austin?  
Austin: yeah she said she is on her way you guys might wanna start because she might get here a little late, her car won't work so her brother is driving her  
Ally: no that's okay we won't start until she gets here *drinks soda*  
Vanessa: what is her name? *threw a popcorn in her mouth*  
Austin: her name is Rydel *pause* rydel lynch  
Ally: *spits out drink*  
Vanessa: *mouth drops open*  
Ally/Vanessa: *both at the same time* WHAT?  
Austin: what?  
Ally: is she?  
Vanessa: in a band?  
Austin: nope!  
Ally: how? I mean...?  
Vanessa: could it be?...nah!

*The door bell rings*  
Austin: ah she's here *goes to the front door*  
Ally: *goes behind him*  
Vanessa: *follows ally*  
Austin: *opens the door* delly! *hugs the girl*  
Ally: *looks at vanessa* *looks back to austin* *the girl was wearing a red coat*  
Vanessa: a red coat! How AWSOME is that!  
Austin: so..come in...*waves to the guy in the car,as if it was a signal or something*

The girl walks in and takes off her hood and shook her hair to get rid of the snow and took off her coat afterwards...ally's eyes were wide  
Ally: oh my god!  
Vanessa: holy sparkles  
Austin: girls I would like you to meet my cousin...Rydel...Rydel this is Vanessa  
Vanessa: *shakes her hand* nice to meet you...you look familiar  
Rydel: I get that a lot! Haha even from people I never met...and oh I love your shirt!...  
Vanessa: thanks...  
Austin: and this is ally...  
Rydel: THE Ally dawson?  
Austin: yes...this is my girlfriend!  
Rydel: oh my god it's so nice to finally meet you! *hugs ally* austin won't shut up about you!  
Ally: really? He talks about me? *blushes*  
Rydel: yeah! Like every time! And your even prettier than he said  
Austin: *embarrassed*  
Ally: come on rydel! We are having a PLL marathon!  
Rydel: yay! Now we're talking!  
Vanessa: *sets the snacks on the coffee table* so we have cupcakes, soda,ice cream, Doritos with two kinds of dipping sauce, cookies, and finally some of my special secret recipe milkshake!  
Rydel: there's a secret recipe for milkshake? Thats odd!  
Vanessa: I add something extra special that makes it taste delicious!  
Ally: okay we are all set! Let it roll!

And they started watching from the very first episode...

-half way into the episode-  
Austin: *phone rings*  
Ally/Vanessa/rydel: shhhhhhhh! *threw a handful of chips at him*  
Austin: wow! *goes into the kitchen* *picks up phone*

Convo: austin=A , the guy on the end of the line=R  
A: DUDE I thought you'll never call! I think I'm gonna die here!  
R: okay chill! I will be there in 5 minuets and ill find you an excuse to get outa there...  
A:'okay but hurry until A sends another message to Hannah and they start freaking out again cause i talk snd they start throwing Doritos at me!  
R: what?  
A: never mind just come her fast!  
R: okay okay!  
-end convo-

Austin went upstairs to get the rest of the chips out of his hair...he was in the bathroom when the doorbell rang...he was still busy getting the cheese out of his hair so he let one of the girls to go open it

Vanessa: AUSTINNNNN! THE DOOR!...  
austin: *no answer*  
Vanessa: AUSTINNNNN!  
Austin: *no answer*  
Vanessa: ugh!

She gets up and walked to the front door and opened it...a HOT guy was standing on the front door, his hands in his pockets...he was wearing a black hoodie with a pic of a neon blue skull on the front and blue jeans...  
Vanessa: h-hey...  
Guy: hey is-*stops and looks at her* wow!  
Vanessa: *blushes*  
Guy: hey my name is riker...  
Vanessa: im Vanessa...  
Riker: is- austin- here?  
Vanessa: yeah...  
Riker: I'm his cousin...and..  
Austin: *runs downstairs* riker! What are you doing here bro?  
Riker: *played along with the script* well austin we need to go help...rocky with...something...  
Austin: *from behind Vanessa he mouthed the word* REALLY? Something? You couldn't think of a better one?  
Riker: so if you don't mind Vanessa...can he come to help us?  
Vanessa: sure! Uh- go austin...well just watch the show without you...  
Austin: oh...as much as I wanted to stay and find out who is A but rocky needs my help with "something" *glares at riker* but I'm sure you'll still have fun without me...  
Riker: oh I'm sure they will *pats austin on the back*  
Vanessa: *giggles*  
Riker: then I guess we should get going...bye Vanessa...  
Vanessa: bye riker...and austin...

She went inside and closed the door and pushed back on it  
Vanessa: *dreamy sigh* riker...

Then she walked back to the living room and continued with the rest of the show...  
-

So that's the end for this chapter...please tell me what you think in the reviews cause I just love reading them...and tell me what you think about the whole R5 band members mixing with the story...but they ARNT the actual members...so lets just pretend there is two of each and every one of them...ally is a fan of the band R5 but rydel and riker that are in this Tory are just ordinary R5 like they ARNT famous...sorry for confusing you! Oh and BTW what do u think about riker+Vanessa? Should it happen? Please tell me in the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hello there AWSOME people who are reading this right now! HOW YALL DOING? I know I'm feeling great! And I would like to thank you all for reading story till now! And now I shall stop talking...and let you read the story...here goes nothin:**

**WARNING: curse words and suggestive language content...**

~third persons POV~  
It was more than an hour since austin left with riker and the girls were almost at the ending of their marathon...

Ally: wait...so there are two red-coats? MY GOD this is really confusing!  
Vanessa/rydel: shhhhhhhh *threw popcorn at her*  
Ally: OKAY! OKAY!

~few minuets later~  
Vanessa: oooooooh this is the best part!  
Rydel: when that dude turns around I swear I have a heart attack each and every time I watch it!  
Ally: shhhhhh! Don't make me throw the cupcakes!  
Vanessa: shhhhh! Yo self  
Rydel: BOTH OF YOU SHHHH!

And their attention is back to the TV screen...and the scene takes place where the identity of -A is revealed  
They all stand up from their seats and look closely at the TV...they knew what was gonna happen, but it was still intense  
And the mysterious man turned around and before his face was shown...A loud crash of thunder was heard from outside and all the electricity in the house went out immediately!

Ally: DAMN!  
Vanessa: HOLY FUDGE!  
Rydel: WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!  
Ally: -what-happened to the electricity?  
Vanessa: *looks out of the window* the electricity poles(idk what it's called) were struck by lightning...  
Rydel: so what should we do now?  
Ally: let's go up to my room...I haves some candles we can light them up and play monopoly!  
Vanessa: okay for the candles...not so sure about the whole monopoly thing...  
Ally: okay fine!

They went upstairs and ally opened the door to her bedroom it was pretty dark except for the dim light coming through the windows...ally opened her closet and started looking through her boxes for her candles while rydel and Vanessa sat on the couch facing the huge window that was overlooking the whole woods...when Vanessa sat down she sat on Austin's shirt that ally put there earlier...it wasn't completely dry so Vanessa's back got a wet

Vanessa: aaaww! Cold cold cold! *pulled the shirt away from herself* what the hell is this doing here!  
Rydel: that's Austin's shir- wait a Minuit...what happened here? ;)  
Vanessa: oh let me tell you what happened!  
Rydel: this is gonna be interesting  
Ally: oh my god!  
Vanessa: so rydel listen up! I decided to surprise my family by coming and visiting them, I came home the house was silent except for muffled voices coming from upstairs...so I headed towards where the "voices" were coming from and I saw it was coming from a door that had "screw calm and get loud" poster on it so I knew it was ally's room so I opened the door to see- * starts laughing and can't finish*  
Ally:*face palm*  
Rydel: WHAT TELL ME! TELL ME!  
Vanessa: *between laughs* austin...shirtless...and his body soaking wet...on top of ally...on the bed...and...ally's-  
Rydel: oh. My. God. ! Stop! I don't need to know all about my cousins who is actually like my brothers sex life! This is really uncomfortable for me!  
Ally: but- it was just a misunderstanding! *sets a box of candles on the coffee table and lights them*  
Vanessa: what happened there was everything but misunderstanding!  
Ally: but-  
Vanessa: don't worry I would've done the same thing if I were you...he is one hot pice of booty!  
Ally: wow that sounded really stupid!  
Vanessa: I mean have you looked at the size of his-  
Rydel: OH MY GOD STOP!  
Vanessa: his...abs!  
Ally: yeah you were gonna say that! *rolls her eyes* but rydel let me tell you what really happened! *explains the whole thing*  
Rydel: haha it looked like you were doing "it" but actually you were being two idiots with nothing better to do than to have a tickle fight!  
Ally: thanks!...wait...HEY!  
Rydel: haha sorry!  
Vanessa: wow...that is really...disappointing!  
Ally: that's right! Nothing ever happened!  
Vanessa: when you dump him I call dibs!  
Ally: WHAT? THAT IS NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!  
Vanessa: okay fine! Just saying!  
Rydel: *picks up ally's ipod* do you have any good songs on here?  
Ally: *clears throat* yeah...I have a few  
Rydel: *scrolling through the songs* oh I love this one! *tap*

And one directions "best song ever" came on and rydel started singing along with it...

Rydel: AND WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVER! WE KNEW EVRY LINE NOW I CANT REMEMBER HOW IT GOES BUT I KNOW THAT I WONT FORGET HER CAUSE WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVEEEEEEER  
Ally: *looking out the window* wow...the snow sure got bigger than the last time we checked...  
Vanessa: your right...I hope Rik-uh I mean austin and riker are okay...  
Rydel: *raises an eyebrow at her* I'm sure everything Is fine!  
Ally: I don't know I have a bad feeling about- oh my god what is that! *points to the direction of the woods*  
Vanessa: what?  
Ally: smoke...why is there smoke rising from the woods? *starts shaking*  
Rydel: I'm sure it's nothing!  
Ally: we should go and see  
Rydel: I don't think it's a really good idea...I'm guessing the weather is gonna keep getting worse  
Ally: we have to see what is happening  
Vanessa: I suggest we stay indoors  
Rydel: yeah  
Vanessa: yeah we shouldn't worry too mu- *cut off by ally*  
Ally: I DONT WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE BULLSHIT! IM GOING ON MY OWN IF YOU TOO CHICKENS ARNT COMING WITH ME! AUSTIN IS OUT THERE AND WE ARE NOT SURE WHERE THE FUCK THEY ARE!*kicks the coffee table and knocks it over* THERES MYSTERIOUS SMOKE RISING FROM THE WOODS AND BOTH AUSTIN AND RIKER ARNT PICKING UP THEIR GODDAMN PHONES *her voice getting higher* IF THATS NOTHING TO YOU! THEN THATS FUCKING SOMETHING TO ME! *ally was red in fury**  
Rydel: *wide eyes* uh...  
Vanessa: um...I think we should go look for them? Okay? I'm gonna go change! *ran out of the room to her own room*  
Rydel: I- I have to...um...walk really fast in that direction...yeah *ran out of the room*  
Ally: *calming down* *deep breath*

It took a while for ally to calm down ...she sat on the edge of the couch...it was then when she realized that it was on "wrecking ball" by Miley Cyrus...

I CAME IN LIKE A WREAKING BAAAAAL  
I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOOOOVE!  
Ally: Well I fell hard in love! *threw the IPod at her bed and the music turned off* SHUT UP!

Ally ran to her closed yanked out her black jacket and put on her leather boots and ran downstairs to where rydel and Vanessa were sitting in the living room

Rydel: ah...  
Ally: listen guys I'm sorry...I REALLY overreacted!  
Vanessa: it's okay...it's okay *hugged her* now let's go find them  
Ally:*nods*okay...

They walk into the woods as snow was still slowly falling from the sky...

They kept on walking towards where the smoke was coming from and the closer the got...a nasty smell was spreading...this made ally even more nervous for reasons she did not know

After a little bit more of walking they reached a clearing in the woods and when they saw what was before them they all froze

Ally: OH MY GOD! IS THAT...?  
VANESSA: A HUMAN BODY?  
Rydel: I THINK IM GONNA BE SICK *covered her face*

It was a human body...headless and on fire...so that was the source of the nasty smell

Ally: we have to get away from here...I'm not feeling so good...  
Vanessa: yeah we should go

So they started walking back from where they came...  
A while later they Weren't even close to their house, to be honest they even walked in the wrong direction because of the smoke, so they were technically lost

Vanessa: are you guys sure this is the right way?  
Ally: I don't know anymore!  
Rydel: I think we just got lo-

Suddenly the bushes around them started moving and a wolf pack jumped out and stood in front of the girls...

Ally: oh my god! What do we do!  
Vanessa: when I say go run as fast as you can In the opposite direction  
Rydel/ ally: okay  
Vanessa: one*takes step back* two*takes another step* three GO GO GO!

They all start running and the wolves start chasing them

Ally: they're getting closer  
Vanessa: just keep running!

They all slightly slow down when they reach a really high place where they had to cross over to the other side of the mountain

Ally: it's really high!  
Vanessa: just don't look down!  
Rydel: just keep going  
Ally: *deep breath* okay  
They get on the rocks and go as fast as they can even though the rocks were moving under their feet they had to keep running the wolves were still behind them

Ally: were almost-

Suddenly the rocks under ally's foot slide and she falls to the bottom of the cliff and the rocks fall over her legs...

Vanessa: ALLLLLY!  
Rydel: OH MY GOD NOOO!

Ally: ow! *pushes the rocks away from her leg* I can't get up! Vanessa I can't get up!  
Vanessa: just keep calm

The wolves see their opportunity and ran down from the side of the mountain to where ally was...

Ally: *starts crying* THYRE COMING CLOSER!  
Vanessa: *starts crying* I'm coming for ya sis!  
Rydel: *voice shaking* you- you can't go down there you will make things worse! They will feel threatened and kill her!  
Vanessa: *falls to the floor*  
Rydel: *under too much pressure* *starts crying* no please no ally! *runs away* I can't let this happen!  
Ally: GUYS! THEY ARE COMING CLOSER!

Ally soon gave up hope and buried he face in her palms and started crying she was ready for the wolves to take her life cause she had no idea what to do anymore...she said something but it was muffled by her palms...  
She again lifted her head and looked up to sky and tears falling down her eyes.."I love you austin" was the last thing she said before she blacked out...not knowing what is going to happen next.

Third persons POV  
Ally fainted and fell flat on her back in the snow...suddenly three brown wolves came out and started fighting with the ones surrounding ally  
Soon once all the black ones were gone the three brown ones looked up at top of the mountain where Vanessa had witnessed everything so they just ran back in woods...

Vanessa: ALLY! *slides herself to were her sister was* oh my god are you okay *starts crying*  
Soon she heard a few familiar voices and the sound of crashing leaves it sounded like some one... was running towards them...soon enough rydel, riker and austin appeared from the woods...

Austin: *ran to ally's figure* WHAT HAPPENED!  
Vanessa: it was...it was  
Riker: *sat next to her and pulled her in for a hug* shhhhh everything is okay now don't worry...your okay  
Austin: *picks ally up bridal style* you'll be alright...just don't leave me ally...I love you too much to let you go  
Rydel: *crying*

Ally's POV  
I was in the darkness...I felt so week...what happened? Where am I?  
I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in this white room, I'm guessing it was the hospital...I looked around for an explanation that was when the figures of my mom and dad appeared

Penny: ally honey...are you okay?  
Ally: mom? Where am I?  
Penny: your at the hospital honey...  
Ally: *looked around the room* *looked out the window* *she was confused because she saw palm trees and the beach?* I didn't know they had a beach here in forks!  
Lester: forks?  
Ally: yeah isn't that where we are now!  
Penny: ally honey were in Miami!  
Ally: WHAT! You brought me back! Nooo  
Lester: brought you back? What are you talking about!  
Ally: oh no! Where's austin?  
Penny: who's austin?  
Ally: um...my boyfriend?  
Lester: BOYFRIEND?  
Ally: yeah don't you remember? When we went to forks? I met him there...dad don't you remember him? Blondie? Remember?  
Lester: I'm sorry ally but I never heard of anything like that! We never moved to forks!  
Ally: then- why am I here?  
Penny: you had an asthma attack...  
Ally: so it was...just a dream?  
Penny: I'm afraid so  
Ally; *starts crying* I knew it was too good to be true! I just knew it!  
Penny: *hugs ally* don't worry honey your gonna be okay...shhhhh don't cry

Slowly ally's surroundings started getting darker and she fell back asleep

**So what did you guys think? Big plot twist huh? I was thinking I should do a cliffhanger or something...I'll see what your responses are for this one...anyways...what do you think will happen the next chapter? was it really a dream?... tell me in the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The last chapter got only one review…L…but imma keep posting anyways, cause I just LOVE writing this! **

**Okay so back to the story!... we had a pretty disturbing end to the previous chapter...**

**_Previously on steal your heart:_**

**_Ally: oh no! Where's austin?  
Penny: who's austin?  
Ally: um...my boyfriend?  
Lester: BOYFRIEND?  
Ally: yeah don't you remember? When we went to forks? I met him there...dad don't you remember him? Blondie? Remember?  
Lester: I'm sorry ally but I never heard of anything like that! We never moved to forks!  
Ally: then- why am I here?  
Penny: you had an asthma attack...  
Ally: so it was...just a dream?  
Penny: I'm afraid so  
Ally; *starts crying* I knew it was too good to be true! I just knew it!  
Penny: *hugs ally* don't worry honey your gonna be okay...shhhhh don't cry_**

**_Slowly ally's surroundings started getting darker and she fell back asleep_**

Third persons POV:

Ally fell back asleep and penny lay her down, she was under the affect of the medicine they gave her.

Ally's POV:

I was in the darkness again…I cant believe it was all a dream! Austin was too good to be true! My life was too perfect to be true! I wish I could- *falls into a deep sleep*

~two hours later~

Third persons POV

Allys thick lashes fluttered open, flashes of bright white light strobe before her as she strained to focus, but her eyelids were too heavy to lift all the way, the room went dark…

Ally's POV

I was really tired…then slowly my my vision got better and I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the hospital room and my parents were talking on the couch…I felt a strong bang in my heart space…remembering everything… tears started to fall from my eyes and my mom came rushing towards me

Penny: ally honey are you okay?

Ally: *sobs* no im not!

Penny: oh honey *gets on the bed and sits next to her and holds her tight* youll be just fine!

Ally: but mom! It was all a dream! ALL of it! *shuts her eyes tightly* I just want to go back!

Suddenly ally felt like mumbled voices were heard…"_ally?" "ally?"… _she lifted her head and looked around…

Ally: mom? Was that you?

Penny: what honey?

Ally: those voices!

Penny: *pulls her closer* maybe it was just the wind

*The voices were getting clearer*

_Vanessa: Ally?_

Ally: Vanessa?

Penny: ally? Vanessa is not here! Who are you talking to?

_Austin: ally_?

Ally: *lifts her head* Austin?...*hopeful smile*

_Vanessa: I think she is waking up_

Ally: *looks around* where are you guys? *tears forming in her eyes*

Penny: ally please stop this!

_Austin: ally? Can you hear me?_

Ally: where are you!

Ally kept looking around to see where the voices were coming from, they were nowhere to be seen, she looked at her parents who were slowly fading.

Ally: mom? What's going on?

She blinked her eyes once and…the room was empty… she rested her head on the pillow, she kept trying to open her eyes again but she couldn't, they were too heavy…all she saw through her lashes were a couple of faces surrounding her…or looking down at her

She heard what was going on around her but she couldn't open her eyes

Vanessa: I think she is having a nightmare!

Austin: yeah…she looks so nervous! Are you sure she is going to be okay?

Riker: yeah im sure…nothing THAT bad happened to her , she just fainted because she was under pressure and tension…plus gave us the pills saying that they will help give her the relaxation she needs

Rydel: good…cause I think she is waking up…

_Ally: guys im fine! Don't worry about me_

But her voice only came out as mumbles

Austin: SHE IS WAKING UP!

Ally slowly opened her eyes halfway to see rydel, riker, Vanessa, and austin were standing around her looking down at her…

Austin: ally? Ally!

Ally: *whispers* where am I?

Austin: *smiles* your safe…at home

Ally: so this is real life?

Vanessa: *looks at riker with a raised eyebrow*

Riker: *whispered* she is still not fully awake

Vanessa: *nods*

Rydel: ally sweetie I am so glad that you are okay!

Ally: thanks *now she was able to open her eyes completely*

Vanessa: are you feeling better sis?

Ally: yeah…totally

Riker; I think its better if you sit up…here let me help you *pushes his hands around her back and pulls her up*

Ally: thanks riker…*hugs him*

Riker: awh no problem! *hugs back* im just glad you are okay

Ally: *smiles at riker* *looks at austin smiles*

austin came down and gave her a big hug….she smiled and hugged back and they stayed like that for a while enjoying each others embrace

austin: ally? *still hugging* Im so sorry…this was all my fault

ally: *still hugging*don't say that…*pulls away* it wasn't your fault…

austin: but i-

ally: no…don't try to blame yourself…cause it wasnt...plus arnt you happy that im okay and with you all right now? *puppy dog eyes*

Austin: *smiles* yeah I am…

Ally: then you should stop living in the past…we are all here now…the past is the past, now is for us to live, and the future is the unknown!

Vanessa: yeah austin…ally's got a point it wasn't your fault…we were just at the wrong place in the wrong time…that is not your fault!

Riker: they're right…don't be so hard on yourself…you have your girl and she is just fine! That's all that matters

Austin; *smiles* *nods*

Ally: good! *smiles* plus I had a dream that made me realize how important you guys are in my life…I love you guys so much! …there's no way I can make it without you

Riker/Vanessa/rydel: awwwwwwh….thanks ally

Austin: *smiles* well that was a good pun!

Ally: *laughs* that was exactly my point!

Austin: *chuckles*

Riker: what? I didn't get it

Vanessa : me either

Austin: its an inside joke *wiggles his eyebrows* it's a secret *puts his fingers in front of his mouth* and it shall stay a secret! *evil laugh*

Riker: -_- dude you could've just said "I cant tell you" or something…not be all drama queen, act thingy on us

Vanessa: *laughs at rikers loss of words*

Ally: *tries to hold a straight face* *fails to do so* *starts laughing* …lets go down stairs…im hungry!

Vanessa: yeah I can bake something for y'all!

Ally: *raises an eyebrow* really?

Vanessa: yeah! I can cook!

Ally: remember the last time you cooked?

Vanessa: oh come on! It was a little mistake!

Ally: yep! Leaving the fire on while you were talking on your phone…was a mistake…that almost burned down the house…no biggie!

Rydel: uh- ill help her…

Riker: no ill help her!...im the MASTER IN COOKING!

Vanessa; okay fine! J

Ally slid herself to the edge of the bed and stood up..she took the first step but she stumbled…before she fell austin grabbed her waist and pulled her up back on her feet

Austin: I think you need help till that gets better *looks at her ankle*

Ally: *looks at her ankle and sees its slightly bruised* its not that bad *inspecting the bruise* I think I can manage!

Austin: whatever you say *lets go*

Ally: *looses balance and falls back on the bed*

Austin: *looks at her* you can manage? Riiiiiiight!

Ally: *pouted*

Austin: *rolled his eye* *picks her up and holds her around her waist and starts walking*

Ally: NOW I CAN MANAGE!

Austin: it will take time! Everyone needs help!

Austin slowly walks her down the stairs and sets her on the couch and sits next to her.

Austin: feeling better?

Ally: yeah actually…im feeling a lot better!

Austin: good! Should we watch a movie while the three maniacs make dinner?

Ally: *laughs* yep!

Austin: so what should we watch? *opens drawer that was filled with movies*

Ally: *at the same time as austin spoke* HARRY POTTER

Austin: *at the same time as ally* THE HUNGER GAMES!

Ally: uh…

Austin: um…

Ally; *again at the same time* HUNGER GAMES!

Austin: *same time as her* HARRY POTTER!

Ally; *giggles* I don't think we can decide…

Austin: uh…how about some old comedy ones…oooh what about Jim carry! He's cool!

Ally: oooooh I love "Ace Ventura"

Austin: really? That's my favorite!

Ally; then waddya watin foar? Play it! *laughs*

Austin: haha okay!

~half way through the movie~

Austin and ally were still sitting there watching the movie and every time there is a funny scene they laughed so hard and they didn't care how loud they were

Suddenly there was a loud BOOM heard from the kitchen…

Austin and ally both flinch form their seats and look over at the source of the sound. And austin stands up.

Rydel: *turns up from the kitchen* um…guys

ally: what?

austin: what happened

Rydel: I think we have a tiny problem… *looks back in the kitchen* *chuckles*

riker appears from the kitchen and behind him is Vanessa, the moment they came to sight….austin and ally both burst into laughter while riker and Vanessa were just standing there…giving them a look

riker and Vanessa were completely black and their hairs were blown up in the air and their faces completely black…and smoke rising from their heads…the funniest part was their eyes were so wide they were about to pop out of their heads….

Austin: *laughs LOUDLY* *falls from the couch*

Ally: *laughs really hard * *claps her hands*

Rydel: *biting her lip trying not to laugh*

Riker: *pats his clothes and a big cloud of black dust rises from him*

Rydel: *falls to the floor and starts lauhing*

Vanessa: NOT COOL GUYS! NOT COOL!

Riker: YEAH! *turns to look at Vanessa*

Vanessa: *turns to look at riker*

The moment their eyes meet they both burst into laughter with the others, pointing and making fun of each other.

Austin: *slowly sits up and wipes a tear form laughing too hard* *looks up* *sees riker* *falls to the floor and starts laughing again*

Ally: *tries to stop the laughter* *biting her lip* *looks up and her eyes meet Vanessa's and starts laughing*

~15 minuets later~

Ally: whew! *wipes a tear* well that was entertaining!

Austin: *between laughs* what…happened?

Rydel: *laughing slowing down* well what happened was-

Vanessa: *coughs* *a cloud of black dust came out of her throat*

Rydel: *starts laughing again*

Austin/ally: *start laughing again* *stop* *clear their throats*

Riker: …*shocked tone* the oven exploded!

Ally: *laughs* um…*clears throat* the electric oven?

Riker: no…the pizza oven…

Ally: oh…that's why your all black…its coal…*snickered*

Vanessa: well duh!

Ally: why would the oven explode…if it doesn't have chemicals in it? I mean…its coal…you light it on fire…theres nothing in it to EXPLODE!

Riker: um….*scratches the back of his neck* soo what your saying is there was no need for gas?

Ally: OH MY GOD NO!*laughs*

Vanessa: ooops!

Austin: so what are you gonna do about this?

Vanessa: im going to take a shower now…I don't give a fuck coock ya own food…*starts walking upstairs*

Riker: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? STAY LIKE AN UMPA LUMPA TILL YOU FINISH?

Vanessa: *laughs* that would be unfair *face turns serious* you will…and you will like it! *walks upstairs*

Riker: -_-

Ally; you can use the guest room's bathroom…

Riker: oh thanks…*walks away*….*comes back* where exactly is the guestroom?

Ally: *laughs* *looks at austin* do you mind showing it to him?

Austin: yeah sure…*walks away with riker*

Ally decided to entertain herself by checking her social medias…she pulled out her ipad and opened twitter…

After a while austin came back and threw himself on the couch

Austin: watcha doin?

Ally: just scrolling through twitter *turns to look at him* austin if the three maniacs arnt cooking? What are we supposed to do?

Austin: *thinks* *gets an idea* *raises an eyebrow at ally*

Ally; ooooh! I know what your thinking!

Austin: lets go! *pulls her up and takes her to the kitchen*

~1 hour later~

Riker: *comes in the kitchen drying his hair* *stops and looks at the dinner table* who did this?

Austin and ally were standing by the sink cleaning up the mess they made and turned around to look at riker, the table was simply set and 5 plates were set, and on each plate there was a stack of pancakes. Austin's face was covered in flour..

Riker: *looks at austin* what the heck happened to you?!

austin: *glares at ally*

ally: what? I had to! He was not listening!

Austin: well listen to this! I NEVER LOOSE! *throws a handful of flour on her face*

Ally: oh its on! *picks up a handful and attempts to throw it at austin*

Riker: *stops her* DON'T! I think now you two are equal! Plus I don't want to turn into two colors in a day! It took me half an hour to clean up completely!

Ally: *lowers her hands* fine!

Austin: but you still look cute *bops her nose*

Ally: awh thanks! And don't bop *bops his nose* ma nose!

Austin: *chuckles* well I better go clean up

Ally: me too…

Austin goes to the bathroom downstairs while ally goes to her own bathroom

~a while later~

Riker was in the kitchen eating his pancakes when the phone rang, riker looked around for someone to answer but no one was around so he went over and picked it up

(convo: riker=R, other person=P)

R: hello?

P: hello! Um…who is this? Is ally home?

R: this is riker, ally is busy…how may I help you?

P: oh hello riker!...this is ally's mom

R: oh hello ms. Dawson, what can I do for you?

P: riker can you tell the girls that we are going to be a few hours late? The thunder last night cut down a tree and now they are working on removing it…so it might take a while

R: sure thing! Anything else?

P: no thank you! That's it!...bye

R: bye

Riker hangs up and walks back to the kitchen and continues eating his pancakes….

**Guys I had no idea how to finish this chapter!...this was the only thing I could think of…there you have it! It was all a nightmare! She came back to reality!, I mean how depressing would it have been if it was only a dream? Did anyone else notice that in this chapter It didn't have cheesy romance between auslly?...I have no idea what to write…so tell me in the reviews about what you want to read in the next chapter…**

**LARA OUT! **


	10. Chapter 10 info

**Not a new chapter...sorry...**

**so while i was writing chapter 10, i realized im not so great in describing what the characters are wearing...which kinda makes it hard for you guys to imagine the story in your minds...**

**so i thought i should create a polyvore account! i will TRY to make the outfits for each chapter...but i still have to learn how to use it...**

**my username is ****_lara_r5_**

**and just in case here is the link **

**oh well...chapter 10 will be up soon and i will try to answer the 2 reviews that i got so far (and im sure thats all im gonna get) anyway here we GO!**

**_DOCTORWHOFAN2 : I like this chapter.I thinker rider should not tell Ally about the phone call._**

**reply; thank you! im glad you liked it!, and why should riker not tell ally about the phone call?...im still working on chapter 10 so feel free to give suggestions!**

_**Shadow Hunter:This story needs more reviews! Great update ! I laughed so hard that I started crying at the cooking part with Rydel, Riker, and Van. Are the Volturi going to be in this? I know it they don't get involved with werewolves but you can make it a twist were Ally is adopted and she human/vampire / werewolf. I'm really not sure about the idea.. Not the best but not the worst I came up with. Anyways, please keep updating even if you're not getting alot of reviews! ( even though you deserve more then you what you got.) Austin needs to tell Ally his a werewolf already! Thxs again for the update. **_

_**reply: awwwwh thank you so so much shadow hunter! im so happy you liked it!, **_

_**yeah i decided to add the cooking part just to add some comedy to the story...even though it wasnt well written...**_

_**maybe the volturi will get involved!...you never know... maybe they will, maybe they wont...wait and you'll see ;)**_

_**actually that is a very good idea! that would be a good plot twist...but it will happen in a different way...wait a **_**_Minuit...you just gave me a brilliant idea! you will see in the future chapter...hahahaha_**

**_and be sure i WILL keep on updating till the very last chapter! trust me!_**

**_what makes you think austin is a warewolf?...wow! your really smart!...and my story is too obvious...we will see...just be patient my dear!_**

**_and thank you so much for the review!_**

**_and that is all folks! see you next update!...which is in the near future_**

**LARA OUT! XD**


	11. Chapter 10

**Well hello there rydalizing people who are reading this right now! **

**Before we start this chapter please make sure you go to my polyvore to see the outfits for this chapter, my username is****_ lara_r5 _****all of the outfits are on there….you don't HAVE to, but it is recommended! And don't forget to review and tell me your ideas, for both the outfits and the fanfic…cause I REALLY need help….feel free to pitch in your rossome ideas!**

**Okay I shall stop talking and let you read the chapter!**

**_Previously on steal your heart…_**

**_R: hello?_**

**_P: hello! Um…who is this? Is ally home?_**

**_R: this is riker, ally is busy…how may I help you?_**

**_P: oh hello riker!...this is ally's mom_**

**_R: oh hello ms. Dawson, what can I do for you?_**

**_P: riker can you tell the girls that we are going to be a few hours late? The thunder last night cut down a tree and now they are working on removing it…so it might take a while_**

**_R: sure thing! Anything else?_**

**_P: no thank you! That's it!...bye_**

**_R: bye_**

**_Riker hangs up and walks back to the kitchen and continues eating his pancakes…._**

A while after the phone call riker was silently sitting there eating his food , ally came in and sat across from riker

Riker: hey your back! I was feeling lonely here!

Ally: haha hey! Who was it on the phone?

Riker: oh it was your mom she said that they were gonna be a few hours late because of the storm last night that cut down a tree and the roads are blocked

Ally: oh…okay

Vanessa walks in and after her came rydel Vanessa sat next to ally, while rydel sat next to riker…

Vanessa: so who made this?

Ally: well since you and riker decided to cause the oven to explode….austin and I made this so we wont starve to death!

Rydel: *stuffed her mouth* these are soooo good!

Austin: *turns up from the doorway* THANK YOU!

Ally: *looked over to austin* you took a shower?

Austin: *ran his hands through his wet hair* yes…

Ally: you do know that wasn't necessary right? It was only your face!

Austin: well yeah but YOU THREW TOO MUCH AT ME AND-

*meanwhile*

Vanessa: *thinking* here we go again

Riker: *thinking* I wonder what's on TV right now…

Rydel: *thinking* yay! Cute couple fight!

Vanessa: *thinking* if they start slapping each other I totally need to record- *looks around* oh heres my phone….im ready!

*back to austin and ally*

Austin: you threw too much at me and it slid down my shirt AND pants!

Ally: oh…really?

Austin: even the forbidden place *points to his crotch* was white!

Ally: *scrunches her face* TMI! TMI! TMI! TOO. MUCH. INFO.!

Vanessa: *looks at austin* well that would've been an interesting thing for us to see

Ally; *glares at her* seriously?

Rydel: *trying to change the subject* *clears throat* why are you bare feet austin? *chuckles*

Austin: my shoes got ripped when we came back…*he said innocently*

Ally: its okay you can wear my black sneakers! I haven't opened them yet…

Austin: uh…*comes and sits down facing all of them* I don't think they will fit, as you can see I have big feet *lifts his hands and feet childishly* I have HUGE hands and feet to be honest…

Riker: *smirks* well you know what they say about big hands and feet…*starts laughing*

Austin; oooooh Yeah! *high fives him* but its totally true!

Ally: *hides her face in her hands* *fights a smile*

Vanessa: *giggles* well if that's the case…I can see you have big hands as well riker…

Riker: as a matter of fact I do *lifts his hands* *winks at her*

Rydel: *face palm* oh my god!

Ally: can we please stop talking about THAT please! *her face still buried in her hands*

Austin: sure! *pats her back* I can see you cant take it, we all know you don't want to admit im way hotter than-

Ally: *lifts her head* AUSTIN! *slaps his arm*

Austin: okay okay *holds up his hands in surrender*

Ally: good!

Austin: its really hot in here! *takes off his shirt and is left wearing those sleeveless shirt thingys* (I have no idea what it is called, again I suggest you go to polyvore to see what I mean) *started eating*

Riker: *chokes on food* *starts coughing*

Rydel: *looks at riker, riker points to austin, she looks at austin and her eyes go wide*

Riker: *whispers* austin! *cough* austin *cough* austin! *cough*

Rydel: * quietly signals for him* austin! Austin!

Austin: *doesn't realize, keeps on eating and doesn't see them*

Ally: *looks at rydel and riker* is everything ok?

Riker: *scratches the back of his neck* yeah! Im fine…i choked on the pancake…it was too dry!

Vanessa: what about you princess pink? *looks at rydel*, *who was still waving her hands calling austin*

Rydel: uh…um *looks around* there was a fly! It was really annoyin! haha! Haha! *fake laugh*

Vanesa: *lifts an eyebrow*

Riker: *throws his towel at austins face*

Austin: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?

Riker: *points to his arms*

Austin: *looks at his arms* OH SHIT! *picks up his shirt and attempts to put it back on, but he is stopped by ally*

Riker: oh crap!

Ally: is that?...a tattoo? *looks at the black tattoo of what looked like a symbol that was on austins toned arms*

Vanessa: *spits out drink* A TATTO? But your….17!

Austin: I can explain! It's a-

Riker: *cuts in* PRANK! me and rocky pranked him! *nervous chuckle*

Rydel: yeah! *fake laugh* They….they drew that on him…

Austin: and-um….and they used permanent ink…

Rydel: yeah…and-and it has sunk in in his skin…*nervous and confused not knowing if what she just said made any sense*

Austin: now I- I have to hide it with make up…

Riker: so that people wont call him a weirdo…*slight pause*...yeah….*nervously looks at rydel*

Rydel: yeah…I have to share some of my makeup with him everyday, so he can hide it completely *nods nervously*

Austin: it-it wont come off *still nervous* so this is the only way, till I turn 18…

Vanessa: wow….thats messed up….but its an awesome prank BTW! *high fives riker*

Riker: *high fives back* yeah *fake laugh* we got grounded for a whole month!

Vanessa: *laughs*

Ally: *admiring it* well this has to be the sexiest shit I have ever seen! *wiping away the remaining makeup around it* its really hot!

Austin: I know! *laughs* you don't find it stupid that I am- um…got pranked like this? *nervous again*

Ally: nope! *looks at him in the eye* not at all…*leans in and places a sweet kiss on his burning cheeks

Austin: *looks guilty*

Vanessa: *changing the subject* soooo….i want to go shopping! And one of you guys are going to TAKE me shopping! So lets see….

Ally: NOT IT! Not after that makeover you gave me….NEVER AGAIN!

Austin: not me, considering I don't have any shoes to wear! *using that excuse to run away from it*

Rydel:*sees its not a good idea* no thanks, my computer misses me…

Vanessa: *looks at riker* what about you?

Riker: well…

Vanessa: *puppy dog eyes*

Riker: *sighs* fine…

Vanessa: yay! Lets go! *drags riker out of the room*

Riker: pancakes! Im not finished!

Vanessa: who cares! Lets go! *pushes him out the door*

Rydel: *looks at austin and ally* well that was good!

Austin: I do not want to be in riker's place right now

Ally: poor riker…he was a good man...god bless him…lets hope he comes back alive….and his wallet….

They all burst into laughter the second they understood what she meant

Rydel: *laughter slowing down*

Austin: well these were some good pancakes!

Ally: yeah they were awesome!

Austin: *picks up his plate*

Rydel: no *stops him* ill do that, you guys cooked…ill clean up

Ally: but-

Rydel; *puts her finger in front of ally's mouth dramatically* shhhhhh! I said Im cleaning! *smiles*

Ally: fine *laughs*

Austin and ally walk into the living room and sit down on the couch…

Austin: *throws himself on the couch* phew!

Ally: *shakes head and sits down next to him*

Austin: *sits up straight and pulls her closer* are you feeling better?

Ally; yeah!...i think its pretty obvious that I am feeling a lot better!

Austin; *takes off her beanie and puts it on his head* (you will understand what I mean if you check out polyvore, ally has a beanie on)

Ally: give it back! *takes it off him and wears it herself*

Austin; *laughs* sorry! *laughing slows down then stops*so…ally…

Ally: yeah?

Austin; you do know Halloween is getting closer and closer…

Ally: *smiles* yeah (she knew where this was heading)

Austin: um….so I was wondering if you wanna…I don't know…

Ally: go with you?

Austin: *lifts his head* yeah?

Ally: hmmmm….let me think about it….um…nnnnnnno-

Austin: *face drops* oh…

Ally: no way im gonna miss it!

Austin: *smiles* yeeeeeahhhh!

Ally: *laughs* so what should we go as?

Austin: i was thinking….

~and they started talking about the costumes and stuff…~

~a few hours later~

Vanessa kicked open the door and took a model pose

Vanessa: guess who's back from a 3 hour shopping trip? THIS GIRL!

Riker: *appeared from behind her carrying a pile of shopping bags, it was a really high pile, a pile so high that you couldn't see his face*

Austin: *chuckles* are you okay there bro?

Riker: *wobbles in making sure nothing falls* I think…*shakes the pile and a black shopping bag falls on austins lap* that's yours...enjoy it!... *walks to ally's side and moves one hand from under the pile and hands her a pink bag * and that one is you…you enjoy it aswell!...*slowly started walking upstairs*

Riker: *upstairs* where should I take them?

Vanessa: *shouted* just take them to my room ill be right there!

Austin: *opens the bag* whats this? *pulls out a box*

Ally; *pulls out her own box* you bought us converses?

Vanessa: thank me later!

Austin; you really didn't have to do this…thanks Vanessa!

Vanessa; your welcome dude!

Ally: thanks van!

Vanessa: again…your welcome!...plus…I think you should be thanking riker, its his money after all...

Ally: I knew it!

Vanessa: *smirks* if you need me ill be upstairs trying out the new stuff that I bought…

Ally: Vanessa! how many things did you buy?

Vanessa: I may or may not have bought 32 different colors of converse high tops!

Ally: Vanessa!

Vanessa: what? they were really cute, and comfy! And you don't get those two combinations in every shoe!

Austin: is there even 32 different colors?

Ally: whatever Vanessa!

Vanessa: oh and where is rydel? Give her these…*hands them a black bag* *walked upstairs and slammed her door shut*

Austin: wow….just wow…

Ally: I know…I know…

~few minuets later~

Austin: *turned off the TV* aaaalllyyyy! Im bored!

Ally: I know im bored too!

Austin: what should we do?

Ally: we could go and play some PS3 upstairs!

Austin: *shocked* you- you have a PS3?

Ally: yeah! Why not?

Austin: well for starters…your way to girly to play PS3…and second…I never seen it around your room

Ally: well that's because Its still in the box…I didn't unpack it. Cause I didn't need it, I was too busy

Austin; fine…lets go!

They walked upstairs, austin was about to open ally's bedroom door….a loud scream came from Vanessa's room that made them both look over

Ally: what was that?

Austin: I don't know

Ally/austin: *tiptoed to the front of Vanessa's door*

Rydel: *opens ally's bedroom door and comes out* what are you doing?

Ally: shhhhhhh

Austin: something's going on in there

Rydel: *goes behind them* *hears the voices* what the heck!

*the voices that came from vanessa's room*

_Vanessa: *screams* aaaaahhh stop! THAT HURTS!_

_Riker:IT WONT FIT!_

_Vanessa: PUSH HARDER _

_Riker:*groans as he pushes* *moans* its too small!_

_Vanessa: THERE WE GO!_

_Riker: ALMOST THERE!_

_Vanessa: YEEEEESSSS!_

_Riker: does it feel okay? Is it comfortable for you?_

_Vanessa: its perfeeeeect!_

Austin quickly looks over to ally she lifted an eyebrow and gave him a knowing look…they both look over to rydel who is trying her best not to laugh

Seconds later The door slowly opened and riker appeared his shirt all crooked and his hair all messed up

They all froze in their places

Riker: what are you doing?

Ally: the more important question is…

Rydel: what are YOU doing?

Austin: you didn't! dude YOU DIDN'T! *starts laughing*

Riker: what? dude! we were trying out shoes….it turns out she got the wrong sizes…and someone has to help her to put it on….what the fuck were you expecting?

Austin; what you just said!

Riker: *face palm* teens!

Vanessa: *appear behind him* look how cute these studded ones are!

Riker: yeah yeah really nice! *looks at them* someone needs to de-claw this girl!

Vanessa: my nails are my babies!

Riker: yeah well your babies have been making my arm bleed for the past hour!

Vanessa: well its not my fault you rushed me! Or I would've brought the right sizes!

Riker: *gasp* i- I rushed you? *facepalm* Vanessa you were the one who-

Vanessa: cant hear you! *covers her ears and walks downstairs* lalalalalalalalal

Riker: oh yeah? Two can play this game! Lalalalalalalala*follows her*

Austin: wow! Talk about a married couple status!

Ally: so where is the wedding?

Rydel: the more important question is when are they gonna admit it!

Ally: who cares! Let the two idiots realize that by themselves! I have no time for drama!

Austin: *women's voice* aint' nobody got time fo dat!

Rydel: *laughs* GOOD ONE!

Austin: *high fives her*

Ally: sooooooo….how about some super Mario? Weeeeee! *runs to her room*

Austin: *rolls his eyes* *goes after her*

**Sooooooooo! What didja think? I know nothing important happens in this chapter but this is what I came up with! Please make sure you go to polyvore to see the outfits for the future chapters! Thanks!**

**LARA OUT!**


End file.
